Seventeen years later
by BrittBoo
Summary: The drama at Degrassi never stops...even seventeen years later...please read actually thirty years later
1. Getting to know u now

**A/N: I know there is another story like this but I promise I'm not copying it! Here is a history of each of the characters families and stuff. **

**Sasha Nelson-Cameron: **The now thirty year old daughter Sean and Emma conceived just two weeks after Sean and Ellie broke up. Sean and Emma are not married or anything. They didn't date after Sasha was born but they shared custody of her when she was 18 and younger. Sasha is a journalist and she is serious with her boyfriend of five years Luke Bennet.

**Sean and Ellie Cameron: **Sean is a successful car salesman/mechanic and Ellie is a news reporter. Ellie seems to have forgiven Sean for having sex with another girl after they broke up at 17 but will old feelings of anger come out later on? They have four kids: Lindsay sixteen, a junior in high school, Stacey, fourteen, a freshman in high school, Tucker, eleven, in grade six, and Brandon, twelve, in grade seven.

**Todd and Emma Wilson: **Todd is a dentist and Emma is a nurse. They have five kids: seventeen year old, Nick who is a senior in high school, fourteen year old Nicole who is a freshman in high school, twelve year old Michelle who is in grade seven, and five year old twins Katie and Cory who are starting kindergarten.

**Mannuela and JT Yorke: **Manny goes by Mannuela now and she is a fashion designer. JT is a comedian with his own comedy show. They have two kids that they adopted. Fourteen year old Ryan who is a freshman in high school and five year old Katie who is in kindergarten.

**Paige and Spinner Mason : **Surprising everyone they knew, they got back together at 20 years old and are now married. Paige is a fashion designer and went to school with Manny. Spinner is a chef at a restaurant. They have two kids: Andrew who is sixteen and a junior in high school and Lauren who is eleven and in sixth grade.

**Jimmy and Hazel Brooks: **Jimmy is a doctor and he goes around to different schools and talks to kids about violence and bullying and his own experience with it. Hazel is a part-time nurse. They have two kids: Melissa fourteen and a freshman in high school, Nolan, eleven and in grade six.

**Marco and Dylan Michaelchuck-Del Rossi**: Marco is a chef and Dylan is a pro-hockey player. They have two kids: eight year old Carlos who is in 3rd grade and twelve year old Anna who is in sixth grade.

**Craig and Ashley Manning:** Craig is a songwriter and Ashley is a psychiatrist. They have four kids: Taylor who is


	2. rest of first chapter sorry!

**A/N: I know there is another story like this but I promise I'm not copying it! Here is a history of each of the characters families and stuff. **

**Sasha Nelson-Cameron: **The now thirty year old daughter Sean and Emma conceived just two weeks after Sean and Ellie broke up. Sean and Emma are not married or anything. They didn't date after Sasha was born but they shared custody of her when she was 18 and younger. Sasha is a journalist and she is serious with her boyfriend of five years Luke Bennet.

**Sean and Ellie Cameron: **Sean is a successful car salesman/mechanic and Ellie is a news reporter. Ellie seems to have forgiven Sean for having sex with another girl after they broke up at 17 but will old feelings of anger come out later on? They have four kids: Lindsay sixteen, a junior in high school, Stacey, fourteen, a freshman in high school, Tucker, eleven, in grade six, and Brandon, twelve, in grade seven.

**Todd and Emma Wilson: **Todd is a dentist and Emma is a nurse. They have five kids: seventeen year old, Nick who is a senior in high school, fourteen year old Nicole who is a freshman in high school, twelve year old Michelle who is in grade seven, and five year old twins Katie and Cory who are starting kindergarten.

**Mannuela and JT Yorke: **Manny goes by Mannuela now and she is a fashion designer. JT is a comedian with his own comedy show. They have two kids that they adopted. Fourteen year old Ryan who is a freshman in high school and five year old Katie who is in kindergarten.

**Paige and Spinner Mason : **Surprising everyone they knew, they got back together at 20 years old and are now married. Paige is a fashion designer and went to school with Manny. Spinner is a chef at a restaurant. They have two kids: Andrew who is sixteen and a junior in high school and Lauren who is eleven and in sixth grade.

**Jimmy and Hazel Brooks: **Jimmy is a doctor and he goes around to different schools and talks to kids about violence and bullying and his own experience with it. Hazel is a part-time nurse. They have two kids: Melissa fourteen and a freshman in high school, Nolan, eleven and in grade six.

**Marco and Dylan Michaelchuck-Del Rossi**: Marco is a chef and Dylan is a pro-hockey player. They have two kids: eight year old Carlos who is in 3rd grade and twelve year old Anna who is in sixth grade.

**Craig and Ashley Manning:** Craig is a songwriter and Ashley is a psychiatrist. They have four kids: Taylor who is eleven and in sixth grade, Jason, who is thirteen and in eighth grade, Julia, who is ten and in fifth grade , and Kevin who is six and in first grade.

Toby and Kendra Isaccs: They are both science teachers. They have three kids: Summer who is ten and in nine and in fourth grade, Lisa who is eight and in 3rd grade, and Chris who is fifteen who is a sophomore in high school.

A/N: I hope you liked the introduction so far. Tell me if u think I should continue this.


	3. First day of school

A/N**: READ THIS OR YOU WILL UNDERSTAND NOTHING!!!! LOL Craig and Ashley have a sixteen year old daughter named Alexia who is a junior and friends with Lindsay and Andrew!!! okay now on with the story......enjoy**

"God dammit Ellie! Can't you do anything right?"

"Don't cuss! We have kids in this house!"

"I don't care. I'm going to work now and I'll be home late."

Lindsay groaned. Great, yet another start to the day with her parents fighting. She couldn't wait until she was out of there.

"Are mom and dad going to break up?" her fourteen year old sister Stacey asked standing in front of the bed.

"What? Of course not" she said not sure who she was really convincing.

"Lindsay?" her younger brother Tucker asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do mom and dad fight so much?"

"I don't know"

"They shouldn't be married" Stacey said.

"Don't say that!" Lindsay scolded.

"Fine"

"Come on. Let's get ready for the first day of school!" Lindsay said trying to cheer everyone up.

Andrew Mason walked up the steps of Degrassi High for the start of his junior year of high school. He looked for his girlfriend, Lindsay Cameron. He saw her at her locker.

"Hey sweetie" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh, hey Andrew" she said not even looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked.

"My parents. The usual."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure they'll stop soon"

"How can you say that? You're not psychic are you?" she asked sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me for trying to make you feel better" he said looking hurt.

"I'm sorry. Really I am" she said hugging him.

"It's okay. I over reacted"

"No, I did"

"Hey Lindsay and Andrew!" someone greeted them. It was Ryan Yorke. He was the son of their parents' friends'.

"Hey Ryan" Andrew replied.

"Are you excited for your freshman year?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah. Where's Stacey?" he asked referring to Lindsay's sister.

"I don't know sorry"

"That's okay. Bye"

"Bye!" Andrew and Lindsay said in unison.

"Hey love-birds" their friend Alexia Manning said smiling as she walked up to them.

"Hey Alexia" Lindsay and Andrew said in unison, holding hands.

"Oh how your cuteness overwhelms me" Alexia said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. I have to go find Mike" Andrew said referring to his best friend.

"Bye" Lindsay and Alexia said (not in unison).

"Ready for junior year?" Lindsay asked Alexia.

"You've said that every year!" Alexia said laughing.

"Meanie" Lindsay teased.

"Oh my gosh! There's Randy, he has gotten so so much hotter since last year hasn't he?" Alexia gushed.

"He might have heard you" Lindsay informed her friend.

"Good" Alexia responded smiling.

"Sometimes I can't believe you" Lindsay said shaking her head.

"Well I'm sorry. I'm cute, he's hot! Why doesn't he just ask me out already? Alexia groaned.

"I can think of a million reasons" Lindsay responded seriously before walking away.

"Hey Stacey!" Melissa Brooks called after one of her good friends.

"Oh my gosh! Hey mel mel! Is Nicole here yet?" Stacey Cameron exclaimed hugging her friend.

"Hey I'm right here" a voice called behind them.

The three girls hugged and chatted away about their summer.

"Hey girls" their friend Ryan Yorke said walking up to them.

"Ryan! Your hair! It looks so....." Nicole started to say trying not to laugh.

"...long" Melissa finished for her laughing.

"Alexia! Hey!" Lindsay called after Alexia a few hours later.

"Guess what? He asked me out" Alexia said turning around and giving Lindsay a rude look.

"Randy?"

"Yeah. You know what, you were wrong. You're always wrong. Also it seems like every time I hang out with other people you get mad. Sometimes I want to hang out with people who like to have fun and those people are Randy and his friends" Alexia said before turning around and walking off.

"Alexia wait!" Lindsay said running after her friend.

"What does hanging out with other people have to do with Randy?"

"Last year I hung out with them remember? You got mad" Alexia explained.

"Oh so we can't be friends?"

"Lunch is about to start. I have to go meet my friends"

"Hey Alexia!" a voice called. It was Miranda Clifton one of the "popular" girls.

"Coming!" Alexia called back cheerfully giving Lindsay one last glance before walking with Miranda.

"Hey Stacey?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Remember when we were ten and we were watching a movie and the boy and the girl kissed? Well we promised each other we'd be each other's first kiss. Remember that?" he asked hopefully.

"I remember" she said nervously hoping he wasn't asking her out.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked leaning in.

"I- I. Well, um you see, is that Nicole calling me? I think it is" Stacey said nervously getting up and walking away.

Ellie was setting the table for dinner looking at Sean's chair. He was supposed to be home by now. This was the tenth time in two weeks he had been late. On top of that he wouldn't stop picking fights with her.

"Where's dad?" Tucker asked.

"Actually I don't know" Ellie answered forcing a half-smile. She was through with lying to her own children for her "husband". He'd lied before and he wasn't getting away with it again.

"What's for dinner?" Brandon asked bouncing a basketball.

"Chicken and salad. For the tenth time stop bouncing that ball in this house!" Ellie exclaimed as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Lindsay shouted from some place in the house.

"Oh my goodness Ellie hun, I am so sorry!" Paige Michaelchuck exclaimed

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

"Well I don't know if I can say it in front of the kids" Paige whispered.

"Go to your rooms" Ellie told her sons and daughter.

"But _mooooom_" Tucker whined.

"Now!" Ellie ordered.

"What happened?" Ellie asked sitting down.

"Ashley and I. Well, we saw Sean with another woman and he was hugging her and kissing her. They looked comfortable" Paige quietly.

Ellie just shook her head and said _I knew it I knew it_ over and over again. Paige hugged her as she cried.


	4. He comes and Goes

It was about an hour later. Paige had left a little before dinner. The doorbell rang and Ellie answered it.

"Sasha! It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?" Ellie greeted her stepdaughter.

"Actually I have a plane to catch in a couple hours but I wanted to stop by and tell you and dad something real quickly" Sasha explained.

"What is it?"

"Where's dad?"

"He's not here" Ellie said tensely.

"What about Lindsay, Tucker, Stacey, and Brandon?"

"They're upstairs. Want me to get them?"

"That would be great but I have to leave in ten minutes so maybe you could tell my dad?"

"Sure" Ellie said calling Lindsay, Tucker, Stacey, and Brandon down.

"Sasha!" exclaimed Lindsay as she and her siblings hugged their older halfsister.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave in a few minutes but I just have to tell you something quickly and then leave" Sasha said.

"What is it already? I'm dying to know" Ellie said.

"Well Luke and I...We got married and I'm pregnant. Just so you know I got pregnant after I got married" Sasha informed them smiling widely.

"Oh wow. Congratulations. That's really great" Ellie said hugging Sasha.

It is now the next day. Anna Michaelchuck -Del Rossi is eating lunch with her friends, Nolan Brooks, Megan Grinson, Taylor Manning, Tucker Cameron, Lauren Mason.

A few girls in their grade came up to them.

"Hi" one of them, who's name was Hannah, said shyly.

"Hey" Nolan said back.

"Which one of you is Anna?" her friend Jordan asked.

"I am. Why do you want to know?" Anna asked.

"Is it true that you have _two_ dads and no mom?" Jordan asked.

"What's it to you?" Anna asked getting defensive.

"Hey! She was just asking" Hannah replied defensively.

"It's not really her business" Taylor said.

"I don't think it matters to you" Hannah snarled.

"It does" Taylor said standing up.

"Let's go" Jordan said.

"No" Hannah said.

"Actually you really should go" Megan said giving them a rude look.

"Fine" Jordan said as she and her friend walked away.

"What's her deal?" Tucker said laughing.

"Oh my gosh. I know" Taylor agreed rolling her eyes.

"Lindsay, are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?" Andrew Mason asked his girlfriend who was once again sulking.

"Alexia" was all she said.

"What did she do?" he asked.

"She totally ditched me" Lindsay said.

"Stop being like that" he said.

"Being like what?" Lindsay asked.

"The way you are"

"Oh, so now I'm a certain way?"

"That's not what I meant" Andrew tried to explain.

"Whatever" Lindsay said getting up and walking away.

"So what happened with you and Ryan yesterday?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah. Things seemed tense between you" Nicole said.

"Nothing" Stacey said shaking her head.

"Nothing? It can't be nothing" Melissa said.

"He tried to kiss me and I don't like him that way" Stacey explained.

"But you liked him a lot in seventh grade?" Nicole asked.

"We're not in grade seven anymore now are we?" Stacey replied rolling her eyes.

"Who do you like?" Melissa asked.

"I don't like anyone" Stacey said.

"You don't like any guys?" Nicole asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I don't like guys" Stacey said before realizing what she said and running off.

"Do you think-?" Melissa asked Nicole.

"No!" Nicole exclaimed.

Ellie was at home making dinner. Lindsay was taking a shower, Stacey was doing homework in her room, Tucker was at Nolan Brook's house, and Brandon was at basketball tryouts. Sean was...well she didn't know where Sean was and she didn't care. He hadn't come home since yesterday morning.

"Ellie?" she heard a voice. It was Sean's.

"Where have you been!!" Ellie exclaimed.

"I can't say. I know Paige and Ashley saw me though"

"Paige told me" Ellie said crossing her arms.

"I can't tell you what's going on but you have to trust me. It'll stop soon"

"Hmm. Is there a reason you can't tell me?" Ellie asked.

"Yes and I can't even tell you the reason. I know that sounds stupid" he tried to explain.

"It does"

"I'll stay somewhere else until this is over. I'm going to go get my stuff" Sean said starting to walk into his and Ellie's room.

"I'm sorry you don't trust me enough to tell me" Ellie said right before he was about to leave.

"You know I love you and I always will" he said right before leaving.

Ellie just shook her head and wiped her falling tears.


	5. Forgiveness

It is now the next day. Lindsay is getting ready for school when her mom walks in.

"Lindsay?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Can we talk?" Ellie asked sitting down on Lindsay's bed.

"What about?"

"I'm worried about you. You've been seeming unhappy for the past few days. Paige and Ashley mentioned something might have happened between you and Andrew and you and Alexia. Ash even said Alexia has these new friends that she and Craig don't like"

"Don't worry about me"

"You're my daughter. It's part of the job description"Ellie said laughing.

"Since you want to help so much do you want to help me figure out what to wear?" Lindsay asked.

"If that's the most I can do for you"

"There's nothing you can _"do"_ for me. Anyway, should I wear the black skirt or the green skirt?" Lindsay asked impatiently.

Ellie sighed, "the green one"

"K. Do you know when dad's going to be home?"

"I don't know"

"Is he coming home?"

"Maybe, when whatever he's doing is over. I really don't want to talk about it right now" Ellie explained.

"Oh" Lindsay said sadly looking down.

"Anyway, do you think you could take your brothers and Stacey to school today?" Ellie asked before leaving so Lindsay could get ready.

"Sure"

Melissa was getting ready for school when her dad walked into the room. Well more like rolled in. He had been in a wheelchair ever since some idiot brought a gun to school and shot her dad.

"Hey dad" she said.

"Hey, what are you doing" Jimmy said.

"Um, getting dressed"

"last night you said you wanted to talk to me about something. Do you still want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No"

"Are you sure? I know what high school's like. I was there. Believe it or not. You can talk to me about anything"

"It's nothing. I can handle it" Melissa said smiling reassuringly.

"Okay, Well your mom told me to tell you that she's taking you to school in an hour"

"K. I'm gonna go take a shower then" Melissa said walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Stacey!" Ryan called.

"What?"

"Why did you run off like that yesterday?" he asked.

"I don't know" Stacey said turning around.

"Wait!"

"What?" she asked.

"Again, will you go out with me?"

"When someone says no they mean no!" Stacey exclaimed walking into the girl's bathroom, so he wouldn't follow her around.

"Hey, where's the fire?" a girl who was in the bathroom before, asked Stacey after she came running into the bathroom.

"Ha ha ha" Stacey replied sarcastically.

"Seriously though, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't even know who you are" Stacey said laughing.

"I'm Mary Roeburg. I just moved to Toronto a few weeks ago and I'm a freshman here. I think we might have a couple classes together." Mary said, extending her hand.

"I'm Stacey Cameron. I've lived here my whole life and I'm also a freshman. I think you're in my English class" Stacey said.

"So what or who bothered you so much you came running in here?" Mary asked.

"This guy who I used to like a lot, but I don't like anymore asked me out twice" Stacey explained.

"That is just the worst thing in the world!" Mary exclaimed sarcastically.

"I don't like him that way"

"Oh, I see. I've been there"

"Was the guy also one of your best friends?"

"Yeah, _she _was_" _

"Are you-?"

"A lesbian? Yes I am" Mary said proudly.

"I don't have a problem with that you know" Stacey said.

"Well that's good but the bell just rang so we should get to class" Mary replied.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Stacey asked Nicole and Melissa as she sat down to eat lunch with them.

"Oh we were just cramming for our killer vocab quiz" Nicole said laughing.

"Where've you been all day?" Melissa asked.

"Um, my classes" Stacey said.

"Nice explanation" Nicole commented.

"Do you know Mary Roeburg? She moved here this year" Stacey asked.

"No" Nicole said.

"I might have heard the name" Melissa said.

"Oh, I was just wondering" Stacey explained.

"Oh my gosh!" Melissa exclaimed.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

"Guess who was flirting with me this morning"

"Who?" Stacey asked.

"Scott Keegan! He is so cute and he's also really nice!" Melissa said smiling widely.

"Oh, he's not as cute Tommy Wandlocks" Nicole said dreamily.

"Yeah They're not bad looking" Stacey added in.

"Who's better?" Nicole asked.

"In their own ways they're both great" Stacey said nervously.

"That's her nice way of saying Scott's better" Melissa said.

Stacey just sat there smiling. She didn't think Scott was cute and she didn't think Tommy was either. And every little part of the huge crush she had on Ryan Yorke was gone. She was one confused fourteen year old.

"Um, Lindsay?" Alexia said approaching her friend.

"What?" Lindsay asked not even looking at her.

"I am stupid. What I said made me realize what a bad friend I am to you and I'm sorry. It's just I like making new friends even if it means acting like a total bitch. Will you forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you, but you said you like to make new friends. I think you mean you like to make new friends who aren't me and you like time apart from me. I can understand that especially if you just tell me when you feel like that"

"Thanks"

"What's the point of having a great friend if you can't forgive each other for doing stupid things" Lindsay joked.

"Hey! Now _that_ was uncalled for" Alexia said laughing.

"Hey Alexia! Are you going to come eat with us?" Miranda Clifton called.

"If Lindsay can come to" Alexia said smiling at Lindsay.

"Sure" Miranda said as the three girls walked over to another group of kids.

It's after school now. Lindsay sees Andrew and he is about to get into his car.

"Andrew!" she called after him.

"What? Are you coming to tell me more about your terrible life" he asked rudely.

"I'm sorry. I've been taking out all my feelings out on you and you don't deserve me. The past few days I have been treating you like dirt and I really want you to believe me when I say I'm sorry" she said giving him her best "please forgive me face".

"No, _I'm_ sorry, I should have been there for you instead of acting like a jerk" he said taking her hand in his and smiling.

"It's Friday. Want to catch a movie?" she asked glad they had everything settled.

"With who?" he said looking around.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed laughing.

"Have I told you much I love you?" he asked.

"Yes but feel free to tell me again. And again. And as many times as you want to" she said smiling.

"I love you from the ground to the moon" Andrew said.

"Aww I love you from here to the moon too- SHIT!" Lindsay suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Andrew asked taken aback.

"I forgot I had to pick up my brother twenty minutes ago and I can't go to the movies today because I have a math final that I don't think I'm ready for on Monday!" Lindsay exclaimed running to her car and getting in faster than you could say "Lindsay Cameron".

-

—

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Flames and praises welcome!!!


	6. Bullies, kisses, and halloween costumes

It is now a couple months later.

"Hey Lindsay guess what?" Alexia asked excitedly.

"What?"

"There is going to be a huge Halloween party for grades eleven and twelve and we're invited! It's going to be so much fun." Alexia said smiling.

"Where is it?" Lindsay asked.

"Sarah Collard's house"

"I'll go if my mom says I can"

"You have to go!" Alexia exclaimed.

"Can Andrew come? I am _not _going if he's not".

"Of course he can come! Just as long as you do. You have to be there"

"Gosh Alexia, you're acting like it's our first ever high school party" Lindsay said laughing.

"Hey Mary" Stacey said as she, Nicole, and Melissa walked up to her. Mary had quickly become friends with the four girls.

"Hey Stace!" Mary said smiling, not acknowledging the other girls.

"Who else is excited about the Halloween dance?" Melissa asked.

"I would be, but I don't have a date" Mary said looking at Stacey.

"Really? Neither do I" Stacey said laughing.

"Tommy asked me" Nicole said.

"I'm going with Scott" Melissa said smiling. Surprisingly, if things went well with Scott, he would be her first boyfriend and first kiss.

"You two have no idea how lucky you are to have dates" Stacey commented.

"Well why don't the two of us go together?" Mary blurted out.

"Oh, wow. As friends?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah, friends of course" Mary said nervously.

"So do you the three of you want to sleep over tonight? My mom said you could all come over" Stacey asked.

"I'm sorry. I have to babysit for my neighbor" Nicole said.

"I'm grounded for the next two weeks because I got a D on a stupid test" Melissa explained rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. So I guess it's just me and you Mary?" Stacey asked cheerfully.

"Yep"

Anna Michaelchuck-Del Rossi was just about to walk into the school when she heard some voices whispering.

"I heard she has two dads"

"That's gross"

"You know that means she's gay too"

"No she is just going to have mental problems"

"I feel sorry for her. Her life will never be normal"

"I don't feel sorry for her. She's living in sin with people who are living in sin"

"Hey!" she all of a sudden exclaimed.

"What's your deal? We weren't saying anything" a girl named Lucy said looking at her rudely.

"Stop talking about me because it's really getting on my nerves"

"It's not our fault you're going to H-E-double L" Lucy's friend said, as Nolan Brooks and Lauren Mason walked up to them.

"What's going on?" Lauren asked.

"Your little friend has two dads" Lucy answered evilly.

"Yeah, they're my uncles" Lauren replied defensively.

"Well Anna and your uncles are going to H-E-double L" Lucy's friend, Amy said.

"That's not true!" Nolan exclaimed.

"Denial. Don't you think it's the saddest thing in the world?" Lucy asked Amy laughing.

"Yeah" Amy agreed.

"You two don't know anything" Lauren said glaring at them.

"I can't believe they are in denial" Amy said laughing.

"We're not in denial. You just don't know anything" Anna said.

"Whatever we have to get to class" Lucy said, Amy trailing behind her.

It's about lunch time at the high school now. Lindsay, Alexia, and two friends, Cassie and Brianne are talking.

"So who knows what their wearing to the Halloween party? It's in two weeks" Alexia asked.

"Do we dress up? Like in costumes?" Brianne asked.

"Yeah" Lindsay answered.

"I think I might be Alice in Wonderland. I don't know why but I've always wanted to be her" Alexia said.

"Alice in Wonderland?" Cassie asked laughing.

"Yes. Alice in wonderland. I've always wanted to be her"

"What do you want to be?" Lindsay asked Cassie.

"Either Britney Spears or Avril Lavigne" she replied.

"Are you serious?" Brianne asked laughing.

"What's wrong with that?" Cassie asked pretending to look extremely hurt.

"Oh nothing. I think I'll be a waitress"

"Weren't you that last year?" Alexia asked.

"I was going to be but I decided not to"

"You have such a bad memory Alexia" Brianne said laughing.

"Would you shut up?" Alexia responded laughing.

"Are you and Andrew going to dress up alike again?" Cassie asked Lindsay.

"Yeah. This year as Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein"

"Cool. So are you guys still coming to my house to sleep over?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, my sister's having a friend sleep over and I don't want to have to sleep on the couch" Lindsay said laughing. (She and Stacey share a room).

"I'm there" Brianne said.

"I can't. Sorry" Alexia said sadly.

"Why not?" Cassie asked.

"My mom wants me to babysit my little brothers and sister"

It's about 10:00 at night now. Stacey and Mary are in Stacey's bed talking.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, where's your dad?" Mary asked.

"He's out of town" Stacey said feeling guilty for lying.

"Oh, sorry I was just wondering"

"It's okay, so tell me about your family" Stacey said not helping but looking into Mary's eyes. They were a beautiful deep blue that she could lose herself in.

"Well, my mom is a nurse and I have a little brother who's seven years old and an older sister who's fifteen. She's a sophomore at Degrassi. My dad died when I was ten" Mary said sadly.

"I'm so sorry"

"It's okay"

"Can I ask you something?" Stacey asked uncomfortably.

"Sure"

"How did you know you were...you know... how did you know you liked girls?" Stacey asked looking down.

"I just knew I didn't feel the same way my friends did about guys. I also met this one girl, my first girlfriend and that's how I knew" she explained.

"I think I might be" Stacey said realizing it was the first time she had said it out loud.

"Then this wouldn't be a bad time to tell you I like you as more than a friend?" Mary asked shyly.

"No. I think _you're_ my first crush, actually" Stacey said smiling at Mary.

Before they knew it they kissed which led to making out for a while.

"Wow" Stacey said when they stopped.

"I know. Let's go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning" Mary said.

Little did they know it some sneaky person had seen the whole thing.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! FLAMES/PRAISES WELCOME


	7. Dark Halloween

It was about two O'clock the next day. Stacey was in her room thinking about the night before and her kiss with Mary. She had told Melissa and Nicole what happened earlier and they seemed happy enough for her. Well, as happy as they could be when they found out their best friend was gay. She heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" she called.

"Stacey? Can I talk to you?" Tucker asked.

"Sure. What's going on?"

"I, um...well I saw you and Mary kissing last night" he said nervously.

"Oh. You won't tell anybody will you?" Stacey asked, knowing her little brother wasn't known for keeping secrets.

"No. I know what secrets to keep"

"I'm really sorry you had to see that. I know if I saw Lindsay kissing a girl or you or Brandon kissing a guy, I would be freaking out"

"I'm not freaking out. I'm really surprised"

"You should be surprised. I was surprised as well. Believe me I was" she said smiling.

"Do you love Mary?" he asked.

"What?" Stacey asked, taken aback.

"Do you love her?"

"I just met her a couple of months ago. I'm pretty sure I don't love her"

"Oh, never mind. I'll ask Lindsay when she gets back. She knows what love is like" Tucker said starting to turn around and leave.

"Wait a sec. Do you love someone?" Stacey asked with a smile creeping up her face.

"I think I do"

"Well who is it? Come on, I want details!" Stacey exclaimed laughing.

"Does it matter?"

"Oh my god! I have been waiting years for the day my little brother told me he loved someone! Of course details matter!" Stacey exclaimed.

"Anna"

"That's so cute" she said smiling.

"Right. I have to go. Mom's taking me somewhere"

It's a few days later. Lindsay, and Alexia are at the party. Lindsay is talking with Andrew.

"Where's Alexia?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know. She was talking and dancing with Randy a while ago and I haven't seen her since" Lindsay said taking another drink of beer.

"How much have you drank of that stuff?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, only a few cups" Lindsay said taking two more cups from the table.

"Is it okay if I go get Mike really quickly?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go find Alexia. It's getting late" Lindsay said walking off drinking more beer.

"Alexia!" she shouted over the music.

"Hey babe. I'm rrright here! No heeere, no therrre" she heard Alexia shout back slurring her words.

"How much have you drank?" Lindsay asked, noticing Alexia's breath stank like beer.

"Lots and lots. Like twenty. I won a contest!"

"I see. I also see we have to go! We have to be home in two minutes. We're so late!"

"Liiighten uuup!! You are a prude"

"You're extremely drunk"

"We can only go if I can only drive" Alexia said.

"Uh, no. We came separately so I am driving _you_ home in _my_ car. Got it?"

"I'll drive myself in my own car and yooou can go in the car you brought. Got it? Good. You better"

"Fine then, drive yourself! See if I care when you're in the hospital for drunk driving!" Lindsay exclaimed walking to her car.

A few minutes later their cars were next to each other on the road.

"That bitch" Alexia said to herself as she decided to start driving faster and closer to Lindsay's car.

"What does she think she's doing?" Lindsay asked herself as she went full speed and rammed her car into Alexia's as the two of them smashed right into a tree.

It's a few hours later at Toronto Community hospital. Ashley, Craig, and Ellie are sitting in the waiting room.

"Sean!" Ellie exclaimed as he walked into the waiting room.

"How is she?" he asked.

"We don't know yet"

"Ellie, I have been a jerk these past few weeks. The truth is I have a sister who was being terribly and seriously abused by her husband and I couldn't tell you becasue I didn't want it to get around" he explained all in one breath.

"I'm so sorry about your sister" Ellie said sympathetically.

"Thanks, I was staying with her so he wouldn't come anywhere near her" he said.

"You've missed a lot"

"Like what? Tell me everything"

"Stacey's gay with a girlfriend" Ellie said.

"Wow, really?"

"I wouldn't lie about it" Ellie said nodding her head.

"Mrs. And Mr. Manning?" A doctor asked.

"Yes" Ashley said as she and Craig stood up.

"Mr. And Mrs Cameron?" he asked as Sean and Ellie stood up holding hands.

"Lindsay has a broken leg and some pretty bad bruises as well as a cut that will leave a pretty bad scar on her arm" the doctor said trying to avoid the Mannings' worried looks.

"What about Alexia?" Ashley asked not knowing she would live to regret asking that question.

"Well, the impact of the tree was to much and I'm sorry. We did our best. She fell into a coma and then just left us"

"No!" Craig exclaimed.

"You're lying. It's a sick joke. Let me see my baby" Ashley whispered sitting down.

"If you don't let us see her now, we will sue!" Craig exclaimed.

"I am very sorry. I'll give you some time alone" the doctor said turning around and leaving.

"Oh my gosh. I am so _so_ sorry" Ellie said starting to cry as she watched the crying Craig hold the sobbing Ashley.

"It's gonna be okay" Sean whispered hugging her even though he wanted to cry. He knew he had to be strong for his wife and friends though.

It was about an hour later. Ellie was comforting Ashley while Craig sat completely silent with his head in his hands. The doctor had come in and said Lindsay was ready to be seen. Sean decided to go. Ellie wanted to stay with Ashley and Craig.

"Dad?" Lindsay said quietly as Sean walked into the room.

"Hi, sweetie"

"Where's Alexia?" Lindsay asked innocently not knowing what was coming.

"I'm sorry honey, she didn't make it. I am so very sorry"

**A/N: That was one of the saddest chapters I've written in this story but there will be sadder ones, trust me. The story's just beginning. PLEASE REVIEW!! Could this have been better? Probably because I wrote it at 9:30 last night**


	8. The funeral and

It was a few days later. The Camerons were sitting with the Mannings at Alexia's funeral.

Ellie was giving a eulogy.

"Alexia was always such a wonderful girl. She wasn't just my daughter's best friend and my best friend's daughter. She was like another daughter me. And when I found out she died it was like a small piece of me died with her. She will always be remembered in our hearts and everyone who knew will miss her and love her forever. She was also the type of person you never even would dare to forget because she was one of the nicest girls in the world and I remember she would always try to make as many friends as she could. Wherever she is I hope she knows that she is forever loved."

"Would anyone else like to say a few kind words?" the priest asked.

"Go sweetie" Ellie whispered quietly to Lindsay.

"I can't"

"You won't feel better till you do"

"You expect me to feel better?" Lindsay asked loudly but getting up and walking to the front anyway.

She looked at all the rows of people, she saw friends, family, and the people she blamed for Alexia getting drunk. She started to talk.

"My mom said it would make me feel better if I came up here and talked. I don't know what to say. She was like a sister to me and we shared everything together. _Everything _from parents to clothes to homework to boys. I never imagined life without her and now, at seventeen, I have to spend the rest of my life without her, We've already experienced so much together, but there's so much more to experience. When we were fourteen we promised each other we would be each other's maid of honor and go to the same college but now we can't. And I'm always going to miss her and love her like a sister. I don't think I'll be able to ever find another friend like her" Lindsay said crying.

It was a few hours later at the memorial/ reception being held at the Mannings. There were pictures of Alexia and flowers everywhere. There was also a slideshow of pictures of Alexia on the big screen TV in the living room. Lindsay was sitting in Andrew's lap and the two of them were crying and hugging.

"Andrew" A voice came from behind them. It was Andrew's dad, Gavin Mason.

"Yeah dad?"

"Your mom wants us to drive over and pick up Sean's sister and her daughter at the Cameron's"

"Is it okay if I go Lindsay?" Andrew asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I'll be okay" Lindsay whispered standing up so he could go.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you holding up?" Lindsay's mom asked as she walked into the kitchen where Ellie was talking to Manuela Yorke and Emma Wilson.

"I'm as good as I can be I guess" Lindsay answered shrugging.

"That was nice of you to give a talk at the funeral" Emma said.

"I know it's not easy talking at funerals and you did well" Manuela added.

"When did you talk at a funeral?" Ellie asked.

"When my parents died ten years ago." she answered.

"Oh I'm sorry. Guess who called, Lindsay" Ellie said.

"Who?"

"Sasha, she gave birth to a baby girl and she named her Alexis in honor of Alexia"

"That was nice of her"

"I can't wait to meet my grandbaby" Emma added.

"Sean and I were thinking of taking a family trip to visit them. But it might be hard with everything going on with his sister." Ellie said.

"What _is_ going on with his sister anyway?" Manuela asked.

"She lives in a town an hour or two away and her husband of I think eleven years abused her really bad. He started threatening to kill her last year. She decided to contact Sean and he didn't want to get me or the kids involved in it so he stayed with her in a hotel forty-five minutes away from here. Sometimes they stay at her house. She has a four year old daughter who Sean told me was terrified of him at first because her stupid father" Ellie explained.

"That's terrible, but why didn't you or Sean know about her before?" Emma asked.

"The Cameron's gave her up for adoption because they didn't think they could afford any kids after Sean was born even though they are only a year apart." Sean added. He had been standing at the door the whole time.

"Is she here yet?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. She's talking to Paige"

"Uh-oh. I better go save her" Ellie joked walking into the other room.

Lindsay was sitting on the front steps of the house. She didn't feel like being inside anymore. Miranda Clifton and two friends, Jane Tenon and Chrissy Leger walked up to her.

"We saw you and Alexia fighting at the party" Miranda started.

"Oh?" Lindsay said not sure what the point was.

"We also heard you tell her to drive by herself when you knew she was in absolutely _no_ condition to drive" Chrissy added with a rude look.

"I was a little drunk too. I had no idea-"Lindsay started to say.

"I think you had an idea" Miranda said.

"Alexia is dead because of you. You should be dead for not realizing that people can't drive when they've had so much to drink" Jane added.

"I know but-"Lindsay tried to explain as she tried to fight back tears.

"There's no buts especially when you kill someone" Chrissy said rudely as the three girls walked off.

Lindsay just sat there trying not to cry. She ran inside into Alexia's room and saw Ashley there crying on her dead daughter's bed.

"Ashley?" she asked crying.

"What's wrong? That was stupid of me to ask" Ashley said looking down and wiping her eyes.

"A few girls from school came up to me and- they- they said it was my fault" Lindsay finished sobbing now as Ashley hugged her.

"Sh- sh sweetie it's okay. I know it wasn't your fault" Ashley told her, also crying.

**A/N: Okay I know that wasn't much but I had to update, I'll probably update again by next Saturday.... ****Review!! I have a question: Should I get someone pregnant and should it be: Melissa (Hazel and Jimmy's daughter), or Nicole Emma and Todd's daughter, or someone else you think I should make pregnant. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	9. New friends

It was two weeks after the funeral. It's a Monday morning and Ellie is making breakfast and she and Sean are talking.

"Are you sure it isn't too early Sean?" Ellie asked.

"She has to go back to school someday. I talked to her yesterday and she even said she wanted to" Sean said in an annoyed tone.

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"Because we have gone over this plenty of times" Sean said.

"Fine. What are you doing today?"

"I was going to meet with the lawyer about a restraining order if she loses the trial" Sean said, referring to his little sister Linda Smith, who was pressing charges against her husband who beat her.

"I think she'll win. At least I really hope she does" Ellie said.

"Me too. Me too"

"Hey mom. Hey dad" Lindsay said as she walked into the kitchen with Stacy and Brandon

behind her.

"Can I go over to Nicole's after school?" Stacey asked.

"Are you going to be doing homework there?"

"Yeah. Well maybe for an hour. We probably won't have that much anyway"

"Why don't you do your homework here and then go over to Nicole's house" Sean suggested.

"No way. I am perfectly capable of doing homework with my friends"

"Watch that attitude and you won't be doing anything with any friends" Ellie said handing Lindsay, Brandon, and Stacey each a lunchbag.

"Did you make me a turkey sandwich?" Stacey asked.

"No I made you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and you are not going to complain about it" Ellie said giving her a warning look.

"I wanted turkey"

"Then you should have told me"

"Whatever"

"Stacey stop acting like that or you are going to be grounded! You're mother doesn't deserve to be spoken to so rudely"Sean scolded before walking out of the room to get ready for work.

"Where's Tucker?" Lindsay asked trying to change the subject.

"He's in his room with a bad cold"

"Oh. Right. I'm gonna leave for school now. Come on Stacey and Brandon" Lindsay said as they left for school.

"Hey Lindsay"Cassie said as she was getting stuff out of her locker.

"Hey Cassie" Lindsay said as they hugged.

"Have you heard what people have been saying?" Cassie asked concerned.

"Yes, they have been saying I am a murderer and I should be dead and you know what I don't care" Lindsay said as the two of them walked to their homeroom.

"That's admirable. If it makes you feel even better Brianne almost beat up Roxy White for talking crap about you"

"That does make me feel better" Lindsay said laughing as they took their seats in class.

It was a couple of hours later and Lindsay was eating her lunch with Andrew, Cassie, Brianne, and Mike. They were observing a group of people in the parking lot.

"I can't believe them. They're smoking on school property" Brianne commented.

"The guy with the curly blonde hair is in my biology class. I thought he seemed pretty nice" Lindsay said.

"He probably isn't" Andrew said.

"One of us should tell them to stop before they get in trouble" Cassie said.

"I will" Mike offered.

"No. I want to" Lindsay said getting up and walking over to them.

"Hey. You're Jeff right? I'm in your biology class" Lindsay said walking up to them.

"Yeah. You're cool. This is my girlfriend Jane. Our friends Kyle, his girlfriend Tanaya, Megan, Hank, Jill, her boyfriend Sam, Jason, Vicky, and Fred."

"Cool. Um my friends wanted me to come over here to tell you to stop smoking" Lindsay said regretting it.

"Are you kidding?" Vicky asked laughing.

"Oh no. I think she's serious" Tanaya said laughing also.

"Tell your little friends it's not their business what we do" Sam said giving Andrew, Cassie, and Brianne a rude look where they were sitting.

"You're right. I'm sorry I bothered you. It was stupid of me and my friends to think you wouldn't want to get in trouble" Lindsay said turning around.

"Wait!", Jill called after her, "You're that girl aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Lindsay asked.

"I think she means the girl who everyone is calling a murder" Tanaya said.

"Yeah, that would be me even though I'm not a murderer"

"We didn't say you were. We don't really believe all that gossip shit" Kyle explained.

"It was an accident. We were both drunk and going fast. We didn't see the tree coming" Lindsay explained.

"It's okay. You're friends are looking pretty mad though" Jill said laughing.

"I don't think they like you talking to us. No one does" Megan said.

"That's wrong. I think you're all pretty nice" Lindsay said.

"Hey, um the bell just rang so you and your goody-goody friends probably want to get to class. Here's my number if you ever want to have some fun" Hank said with a wink as he handed her a slip of paper.

"Thanks" she said as she walked over to where Cassie, Brianne, Andrew, and Mike were sitting.

"What did that guy give you?" Cassie asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" Lindsay said nervously.

"You're not thinking of cheating on me are you?" Andrew asked looking hurt.

"Are you kidding? I love you" Lindsay said kissing Andrew on the lips.

"I love you too"

"Aww. You are so sweet" Brianne cooed laughing.

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter...don't forget to review!! I have a question: How do I make a profile? Also of all those guys Lindsay just met who should she date? (f she dates any of them that is) I just want your opinion on who you could see her with. Thanks for all the review for the last chapter I wanted to respond to a couple:

The Vampire Illiana's review for chapter 5: Yeah I'm trying to focus as much as I can on both the parents and the kids but I think the kids are more fun lol. I'll put in more parents if you want

Pair of Monkey's review for chapter 7: Oh wow. I was really surprised by your review. I mean I apologize if it was hard for you to follow and also the point of this fanfic is to focus on the children of the original characters Not the original characters even though I try to put them in as much as I can. This is a future degrassi fanfic not a present one

CutiePye06655: Thanks for all your reviews!! I always look forward to your reviews because they always say something nice and I've seen some of your reviews for other stories and they're always nice too!


	10. Calling Hank

It the next Saturday. Lindsay was home bored and she was looking at the piece of paper Hank had given her. She couldn't get his face out of her head so she decided to give him a call. The phone rang once before someone answered.

"Hello?" She sighed at the sound of his deep voice .

"It's Lindsay"

"Oh hey, I was waiting for you to call. Did your boyfriend tell you we had a talk yesterday"

"He didn't. What did he say?"

"He was saying like stay away from my girlfriend or else and that I should be scared of his friend Mac or whatever his name is"

"Mike and I'm sorry about Andrew. He's usually never jealous like this" Lindsay apologize reminding herself to have a talk with Andrew later.

"Well, he has a reason to be jealous. You seem like a really great girl and you don't look bad either" Hank responded.

"Thanks. So do you want to do something later today? I mean as friends of course!" Lindsay exclaimed not realizing what she had said until after she said it.

"Meet me at the Dot at 7:00. There's a party at Megan's house that starts at 7:30" he said before hanging up.

"What to wear? What to wear?" She asked herself opening the door to the closet she shared with Stacey. After twenty minutes she decided on a short black skirt that was an inch above her knees with a black tank top with a denim jacket. She decided just to leave her hair down the way it was.

"Where are you going?" Stacey asked looking her up and down.

"Somewhere"

"Thanks for the great details" Stacey responded rolling her eyes.

"Just meeting some friends"

"You're wearing _that_ just to meet Brianne, Cassie, Andrew, and Mike?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Lindsay asked defensively.

"You're meeting another guy aren't you?"

"I'm allowed to have other friends"

"Are Cassie, Brianne, Mike, or Andrew going wherever you're going?" Stacey asked.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"So you _are_ cheating on Andrew"

"What? No and I'm not meeting Brianne, Cassie, Mike or Andrew. Don't ever say I'm cheating on my boyfriend again, now I have to go" Lindsay said quickly pushing past her sister.

"Hey Fred . Where's Hank?" Lindsay said as she walked into the Dot and saw Fred, one of her new friends.

"He's in the car with Tanaya and Jill. I was just going to get myself a soda before you came. Come on, let's go" Fred said leading her out of the Dot and into the parking lot.

"So, Lindsay is this your first high school party?" Hank asked after Lindsay got in the backseat of the car next to Tanaya and Jill.

"Um, no. I've been to parties before" Lindsay responded looking a little confused

"He means your first unsupervised party. You know, with people who aren't scared to smoke and drink" Jill answered laughing.

"Yeah the Halloween party I went to had beer but it didn't end up being very fun" Lindsay said sadly.

"Uh-oh. You're not going to be a party-pooper are you?" Fred commented laughing.

"No!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"He didn't mean it" Tanaya said giving him a look.

"Yeah, be sensitive Fred. That's the party before the crash" Jill said defensively.

"Forgive Fred. He doesn't have any emotion" Tanaya said to Lindsay.

"I'm sorry if I brought back any bad memories" Fred said giving Lindsay a smile.

"We're here" Hank announced as he stopped the car.

"Great" Lindsay said as she got out of the car.

"Lindsay Cameron, prepare for the best, the funnest party you've ever had" Tanaya said dragging her into the house.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to put the party in the next chapter!Review**


	11. A new Job

A/N: Here's chapter 11, I'll write chapter 12 after I get five more reviews.

"What is this stuff?" Lindsay asked coughing after she had just taken a drink of something Hank had given her.

"It's beer with vodka. I'm drinking it" Jane said as she and Jeff were literally attached at the hip and every other body part.

"I just made fifty bucks from Brian Gaff. He must have really liked me!" Vicky exclaimed as she walked up to Lindsay, Hank, Jane, and Jeff.

"What did he pay you for?" Lindsay asked cluelessly.

"Doing.....it" Vicky said barely loud enough for Lindsay to hear.

"What?!" Lindsay exclaimed hoping she hadn't heard right.

"She means sex" Jeff said laughing.

"It's a good job" Jane said.

"You have a boyfriend" Lindsay exclaimed bewildered.

"He has a job too" Jane said before going to get more to drink.

"Megan and Tanaya said they were looking for a guy for you....if your interested that is" Vicky said to Lindsay raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know. I'm still with Andrew" Lindsay replied.

"It's a good, fun way to make money. You use protection and you never look at the guy again" Vicky persuaded.

"I'm sorry I can't"

"Yes you can"

"Maybe I'll try it _once_. _Maybe_."

"Great" Vicky smiled satisfied.

"Lindsay! Come here!" You too Vicky!" They heard Megan call from where she and Tanaya were standing.

"Did Vicky tell you about the way to make money?" Tanaya asked.

"Yeah. She said you were looking for a guy" Lindsay responded taking a big gulp of beer/vodka. She didn't want to be sober when she had sex with a guy she didn't know.

"He's perfect" Megan said excitedly.

"I'm ready!" Lindsay exclaimed laughing.

"Bring him over!" Megan called to a friend of hers who was standing a few feet away from them with a guy.

"You _must_ be Lindsay" the guy said rubbing her shoulder in a seductive way.

"And you are?" she asked getting closer to him.

"Anthony"

"Do you want to, um go somewhere quiet?" she asked pushing Andrew out of her mind.

"Oh yeah" he responded grinning her and leading her to an empty room.

"This is my first time" she said nervously after Anthony tried to kiss her.

"Is it your first time having sex or getting paid for having sex?" he asked massaging her shoulders.

"Actually it's my first time having sex, getting paid to have sex _and_ cheating on my boyfriend"

"Wow. You do know that we'll be using protection right?" Anthony asked.

"How much are you paying me?"

"How does twenty dollars sound?" He responded.

"It depends, how much do you have?"

"Forty bucks"

"I'm cheating on my boyfriend and there is a sweater that I really want that costs thirty dollars. Want to make it thirty?" Lindsay asked even though she had the money for the sweater. There was just more things she wanted and Megan got fifty bucks.

"Fine. You know you are quite the negotiator?" Anthony remarked.

Lindsay just giggled as she started kissing Anthony. A half an hour later Lindsay had just made thirty bucks.

"Sorry Anthony, I have to go"

"Why?" he moaned.

"I'm supposed to meet Hank outside in five minutes. Maybe I'll see you around" said giving him one last kiss.

Lindsay opened the door to her house quietly hoping she wouldn't be caught. Unfortunately the door gave a loud creak and she faced her two VERY ANGRY parents.

"Where have you been!" Sean exclaimed.

"You had us worried sick!" Ellie added.

"I was with Cassie and Brianne" Lindsay answered quietly hoping she didn't smell like beer and smoke.

"You could have called" Sean said angrily.

"My cell didn't work"

"Stop with the excuses! You're grounded for two weeks!" Ellie exclaimed.

After her parents went upstairs after giving her a big lecture that she knew would be continued tomorrow, Lindsay smiled to herself.

"At least I'm thirty bucks richer" she said to herself.

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter....remember I'll update in 5 or 6 more reviews! Please review!!! Also** **when/how do u think Andrew and her friends should find out?**


	12. Author's Note

A/N: Hey you guys, I'll be out of town for a few days like a week or something but anyway im not going to update till I get 6 more reviews because I want to get as many reviews as my other story before I finish this one! Please review chapter 9,10, 0r 11


	13. In with the New, out with the Old

It was Monday morning and Lindsay was getting ready for school. She had gone over to Sam's house on Sunday with Tanaya and Kyle. When Tanaya and Kyle left to go make out somewhere in private she and Sam had gotten a little....well out of control. They had just smoked pot so they were kind of high. She didn't remember all the little details but she did remember music on and Sam taking off her clothes, then him paying her 40 bucks before she left. She groaned as she remembered his girlfriend, Jill who had been really nice to her and sleeping with her boyfriend was how she was repaying her.

She looked in the mirror. She had on a white tank top that was so light you could see the red camisole she was wearing underneath. She had on a short red skirt and flip flops. She grabbed her backpack and headed off for school.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Ellie asked as her oldest daughter walked out the door completely ignoring her....and in an out only to be worn in the summer by someone with poor taste.

"Hey don't ignore me young lady!" she called after not realizing what an old lady she sounded like.

"Hey Lindsay" Sam said to Lindsay as she walked up the steps to the school.

"Sam" she greeted uncomfortably.

"About Sunday..." he started.

"Did you want your money back? Do you regret it? If that's it. I'm perfectly okay with it" Lindsay replied looking down shamefully.

"No. No, that's not it at all. I had, um I had a good time"

Lindsay shook her head. "You have a girlfriend"

"Right. I really do love Jill"

"And I love Andrew"

"That's one thing I disagree with" Sam said making a face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lindsay asked defensively.

"He's a goody-two shoes. A mamas boy. You deserve better. Better as in Hank. He likes you" Sam informed her.

"I like him too and I _love_ Andrew" Lindsay said shaking her head and walking off.

"What were you talking to delinquent over there for?" Andrew asked protectively when Lindsay went up to where he was standing with Brianne.

"You know he's trouble" Brianne added.

"He was just asking me a question" Lindsay said not very convincingly.

"Promise me you won't get mixed up in their crowd. And promise me you'll never hurt me or let those creeps hurt our relationship" Andrew said giving Lindsay an irresistible puppy-dog face.

"You know I love you and I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship" Lindsay said hugging him.

"Do you two have any idea sickeningly sweet you are?" Cassie asked laughing as she walked up to them.

"Hey Cassie" Brianne greeted.

"Lindsay. I called you like four times this weekend and you never answered" Cassie said giving Lindsay a look.

"I was out" she said looking down. Her friends could never find out what she had done. Not once but twice. It was a good way to make money though.

"With who?" Brianne asked.

"Mike, Cassie, Brianne, and I hung out most of the weekend so it wasn't with us" Andrew said in an annoyed tone.

"No, no it wasn't"

"Who was it then? Why is it so hard to say?" Cassie asked with an angry look on her face.

"You weren't hanging out with the guy who gave you that paper Friday at lunch, were you?" Brianne asked.

"What would you say if I was?" Lindsay asked challengingly with a smirk.

"Well, for starters we'd tell you that you can't" Cassie said with a surprised look on her face.

"You can't tell me who not to hang out with!"

"You have no idea what your getting yourself into" Brianne said shaking her head and going off to talk to Mike.

"That bitch" Lindsay said without thinking.

"I can't believe you just said that about Brianne" Cassie said looking hurt.

"I don't ly" Lindsay said with the same smirk on her face as before.

"You know what Lindsay!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Shut up Andrew I know what you're going to say. And you're right. It's about time I dumped your sorry ass. Sam was right. Your nothing but a goody-two shoes and a mamas boy. I do deserve better, better as in Hank Walsh." Lindsay said, the words spilling out of her mouth so fast she couldn't control them.

"Lindsay Cameron. You'll regret that" Andrew said as he walked off with Cassie, Cassie and Lindsay giving each other glares.

Lindsay just turned around and walked off to where Hank, Sam, Fred, and Jane were standing by Sam's car. She didn't feel like school and she knew they most likely weren't going to school.

"Hey! Going anywhere?" she called after them.

"Um, Just my house. My brother's having some friends over" Fred answered.

"Cool. Can I come with?" she asked.

"What'll your boyfriends and your friends think?" Jane asked.

"Does it matter?" she asked giving Fred a quick seductive look.

"No it doesn't. You're in!" Fred exclaimed as the five got in the car.

"You'll like Fred's brother. He's good for business, you know what I mean?" Jane whispered in Lindsay's ear.

"Has he paid you for the uh, "job"?" Lindsay asked.

"A few weeks ago he paid me 60 dollars" she answered smiling.

"Wow"

"Well I did sell him some pot" Jane said so it wouldn't sound like it was such a big deal.

"Did you bring cigarettes and a lighter with you?" Lindsay asked.

"Shoot! I forgot!" Jane exclaimed.

"Hey it's okay, I brought mine" Sam said.

"Hey Hank, my brother's girlfriend is going to be there" Fred said giving Hank a look.

"This'll be fun" Hank said giving a whistle.

"How old are they?" Lindsay asked.

"Nineteen"

"We're here!" Fred announced as they pulled into the driveway.

"Lindsay this is my brother Evan and his girlfriend Missy. Evan, Missy, meet Lindsay" Fred said introducing his brother and his girlfriend to Lindsay.

"Do you like music?" Evan asked Lindsay.

"Yeah I'm into a lot of different stuff. I especially like the band, um I forgot the name but the lead singer is Jack Wolfe"

"Wolfe's Crew. Not the best name for a band but their music pretty much makes up for their lack of creativity when picking a name" Evan said letting go of Missy's hand and taking a step closer to Lindsay.

"The name's not that bad. Do you have their new CD?" Lindsay asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah but first do you want a drink?"

"No thanks. Can I listen to your CD?"

"Sure" he said as he led her up to his room.

"I like your room" she said sitting on his bed.

"Thanks" he responded as soft music began filling the room.

"I didn't know they play slow songs" Lindsay said as Evan rubbed her knee with his hand.

"Yeah this is one of their only. But enough about them. You're really cute" Evan said his face just inches from hers.

"You have a girlfriend" Lindsay said even though she didn't want to ruin the mood.

"She was about to leave to go to a class right before you came. Anyway I know she's fooling around with one of her guy friends. I saw her but didn't do anything" he said before giving her a kiss on the lips that led to making out.

Not to long after, Evan and Lindsay had their shirts off and were making out crazily like there was no tomorrow. Evan separated pulling a condom out from a drawer by his bed.

"You need to pay" Lindsay said out of breath.

"Oh yeah. You girls like us paying you these days" Evan said shaking his head.

"I'll leave if you don't" Lindsay said in an almost threatening voice.

"How's twenty bucks? I have a date tonight"

"Well, if there's a next time I expect more" Lindsay said as she started to unzip Evan's pants.

"So Lindsay did you have fun?" Evan asked after they were done and they were starting to get dressed.

"Oh yeah. Don't tell Sam I told you, but your better than him even though he payed me more" Lindsay said as she walked out of his room.

Lindsay opened the door to her house quietly. After the fun at Fred and Evan's house she had snuck into a bar with Hank and Jane. She hadn't had that much to drink but they had been there for longer than expected. They had originally just gone so Jane could get some beer because she was thirsty. Anyway it was 5:30 and she knew she would be in trouble.

"Why are you home so late, _again_?" Sean asked angrily as soon as she walked in.

"You are in so much trouble Lindsay!" Ellie exclaimed.

"I was at Brianne's." Lindsay said.

"You're still grounded from the other night!" Ellie shouted angrily.

"Oh"

"Now your grounded for the next four weeks because remember, your dad and I already grounded you for the other night and now you are grounded for three more weeks! Now set the table!"

"That's so unfair"Lindsay whined.

"Maybe you should think about that before you break the rules _twice" _Sean added.

"I can't believe you two" Lindsay whined.

"No we can't believe you" Sean said as he sat back down.

"Yeah dad just sit and watch TV like you have nothing else to do" Lindsay said rolling her eyes as she went to set the table.

"What are we going to do about her Sean?" Ellie asked her husband.

"She's just going through a rebellious phase, just like we did" Sean said as he had memories of being the schools bad boy.

"She just lost her best friend a little more than a month ago. It's something more, something much more" Ellie said with a worried look on her face.

-

---

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter!! I know I said I wasn't going to update but I decided to anyway........PLEASE REVIEW!!!! if u review I'll review all of your stories. Anyway if you want me to include more of the other characters like Stacey or Anna or even Andrew, Brianne, or Cassie just tell me and I will. **


	14. My sister?

**a/n: This chapter takes place a few months later in March! **

It's been a few months since Lindsay started hanging out with the bad crowd. She had become accustomed to their strange "jobs", sneaking out when they weren't supposed too, and their occasional bullying of people they thought deserved it. She has learned to act as an exact replica of her new "friends". She hasn't talked to Cassie, Brianne, Andrew, or Mike since she dumped them for her new friends.

"So Lindsay is it true your sister like girls?" Tanaya asked one day at lunch.

"Uh, no"

"Explain why she's over there looking pretty cozy with some other girl" Vicky said pointing toStacey and Mary who had just kissed and were holding hands while they talked to Nicole and Melissa.

"Fine, she is a lesbo" Lindsay gave in rolling her eyes.

"Let's go talk to them" Megan said with a mischievous smile.

"Haha yeah" Vicky agreed.

"Wait for me!" Lindsay called after them as they walked off.

"Hi" Vicky said with a fake smile as she got to Nicole, Melissa, Stacey, and Mary's table.

"What's going on Lindsay?" Stacey asked her sister, confused.

Lindsay just laughed and gave Tanaya a "what now?" face.

"Your sister told us your little secret" Megan said tauntingly.

"Dyke" Vicky added.

"Lindsay!" exclaimed.

"Before you get mad at her we saw you kissing your girlfriend" Vicky said giving Mary a kick. in the leg.

"Ow" Mary said rubbing her leg.

"Shut it! It didn't hurt that much!" Vicky scolded.

"Our point is you might want to do a better job at hiding it if you don't want mom or dad to find out your making out with a girl at school" Lindsay said giving her a look.

"They know who I am. I have no problem with the fact that I like girls and neither do they!" Stacey exclaimed tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Go away! There's no point in you being here!" Melissa exclaimed defending her friends.

"There's no point in dykes being here either" Megan said shrugging.

"Stop it!" Nicole exclaimed really loudly getting the attention of a couple teachers.

"Fine fine we'll go!" Lindsay said as she, Vicky, Megan, and Tanaya walked off.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Nicole said as they left.

"I don't know, she's been acting really strange lately" Stacey said wiping her eyes.

"You can say that again" Mary agreed.

"I hope she's okay" Stacey whispered as she looked at Lindsay laughing with her friends.

* * *

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Uh, hey Stacey can we talk?" Lindsay asked later that night.

"About what? How you were a total bitch to me?" Stacey asked not even looking at her.

"I'll pay you not to tell anyone" Lindsay said taking out a box with money she had made from having sex with guys.

"What?" Stacey asked loudly. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Hush! How's twenty-five dollars?" Lindsay asked.

"Good" Stacey said confused.

A/N: I know it wasn't good but I wrote it in half an hour so forgive me! This is definitely going somewhere though! REVIEW!!!


	15. Beaten Up

**A/n: This takes place a few weeks after the last chapter**

"Have you made any money yet?" Jane asked Lindsay at a party they were at.

"No. I don't feel well" Lindsay responded.

"Hey ladies" Fred said coming up to them with a sneaky smile.

"Hey Fred" Lindsay said boredly.

"Can I see you alone, Lindsay?" Fred asked.

"Sure" she said with a shrug and followed Fred into an empty room.

Fred sat down on a bed and motioned for Lindsay to sit next to him. She sat a few inches away from him but didn't look at him. He pulled her closer.

"Your tense" he observed trying to rub her shoulder.

"I know" she answered trying to move away.

"I can help with that" Fred said grabbing her face.

"Don't" she whispered.

"Aw what's wrong Lindsay baby?" he asked mockingly.

She just shook her head and said nothing. Fred grabbed her face again, pushed her down onto the bed, and started kissing her.

"Fred! What the hell are you doing!" she exclaimed trying to get out from under him.

"You asked for it" he whispered harshly getting her skirt off.

"No! Get off!"

"Hey! Quit talking." he said putting his hand over her mouth.

No matter how hard she tried, Lindsay couldn't get away from him. After a while of struggling she realized that she wouldn't be able to escape him, she just hoped that someone could hear her cries for help.

"Hey I heard mom and dad yelling at you. Let me guess. You were out late, _again" _Stacey said with a smirk as Lindsay walked into their room and quietly got into her bed.

"Stacey please don't" she said wiping a tear away.

"I know what your doing okay. I know that your doing it with random guys and getting paid for it. I read your diary. And you like it"

"Please Stacey. I can't talk now" Lindsay said trying to close her eyes and forget about what had happened.

"I don't want to talk. I don't want to talk to my older sister about why she is letting her life go down the drain! Why she's ditching her old friends for druggies! Why she used to be so perfect and never did anything wrong. Lindsay, Ever since I was born I've wanted to be like you. Now I don't even know who you are" Stacey exclaimed on the verge of tears.

"I don't know who I am either" Lindsay responded before drifting off to sleep.

"Lindsay wake up!" Stacey shouted at Lindsay the next morning before school.

Lindsay slowly got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. Her diary was resting on her stomach from when she had written in it last night. She didn't feel like showing off so she went to school in a black sweatshirt and jeans. After she got to school she walked into an empty classroom because Fred had seen her. He followed her into the classroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked touching her butt.

"Get your hand off of my butt. I know what you did to me last night"

"You better not tell anyone" He said angrily.

"You raped me!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Fred yelled pushing her hard, causing her head to hit the corner of a desk.

"What's going on?" Vicky asked as she and Sam walked in.

"This bitch is mad because we had sex and I think she's gonna tell" Fred lied.

"If you tell we'll make your life hell!" Vicky exclaimed.

"If I tell you'll be out of my life" Lindsay replied.

"Why you little...." Sam said as he punched her hard in the stomach and threw her across the room.

"Oh my gosh I think she's unconscious" Vicky whispered worriedly.

"One way to make sure" Fred said and walked up to Lindsay, took a small knife out of his pocket and made a cut in her arm.

Sam, Vicky and Fred then quickly ran out of the room.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

separator separator separator separator separator separator separator separator separator

Brianne, Cassie, Mike, and Andrew were walking down the hall when they heard screams and shouting.

"What was that?" Brianne asked stopping suddenly.

"It came from Mr. Pronk's old classroom!" Cassie exclaimed as the four teens ran towards the empty class.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their ex-best friend Lindsay lying on the ground, unconscious, blood flowing out of her arm.

"Andrew. Call 911 on your cell!" Mike exclaimed running over to Lindsay.

"Oh my god" Cassie whispered crying.

"Mike is she awake" Brianne asked also crying.

"She has a pulse but her eyes are closed. I need something to stop the blood" Mike said trying to get Lindsay to be conscious.

"I called Principal Simpson. He's getting an ambulance. The school's going into lockdown" Andrew explained.

"Do we have to go back to class?" Cassie asked Lindsay's head resting on her knees.

"I don't know" Andrew responded wrapping his jacket around Lindsay's bleeding arm.

Four paramedics walked into the room with Principal Simpson and a stretcher.

"Can we go in the ambulance?" Brianne asked as the paramedics got Lindsay on the stretcher with the help of Andrew and Mike.

"Yes. The four of you may. Do you know who might have done this?" Principal Simpson responded.

"No" Andrew said hugging Brianne.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 separator separator separator

Ellie and Sean were in the waiting room at the hospital.

"Who would do this to our daughter?" Ellie asked crying with her head resting on Sean's shoulder.

"Mom Dad" Stacey said walking up to them looking nervous and said.

"Yeah" Sean and Ellie responded.

"I think I know what happened. Here's Lindsay's diary." Stacey said quietly giving her parents the diary and then walking off.

"I'm scared" Ellie said looking at the diary.

"Of what?" Sean asked.

"I have a feeling there's some bad news in this diary"

**A/N: I hope you like it! I'll update it again by next weekend. **


	16. Parental Attack

**A/N: Here's chapter 16! I can't believe it's lasted so many chapters already. Also thanks to user: sethsduck for knocking some sense into me and making me realize that Sean and Ellie should be furious at Lindsay and not feel sorry for her and forgive her. **

"Sean look at her newest entry!" Ellie exclaimed.

This is what it said:

_Dear Diary, _

_Shit. What have I gotten myself into? Maybe if I had just kept hanging out with Brianne, Cassie, Andrew, and Mike none of this would have happened. They seemed so nice, but maybe Fred is the only bad one. Maybe his friends have no clue what he's doing. I'm sure Sam would kill him if he found out what Fred did to me. I wonder if he's done that to other girls. He could have at least paid me after. Lol. Oh my god this is no time for jokes!! Stacey just gave me this huge lecture that got me feeling really guilty a few minutes ago. She looked up to me and I totally let her down. I really don't think she'll ever be able to trust me again...not after what I did to her and Mary. That was so wrong. If I could turn back time I wouldn't have said those things. I also wouldn't have accepted money for sex and hung out with what some may call "druggies". I would give up anything for my old life back. I wish Alexia was here, she would so help me out. _

_Now I feel dirtier. This might sound super hypocritical and really stupid but does getting raped by a guy I thought was my friend make me any better? No I didn't think so. I'm so tired! I need sleep!! Bye, I'll write more tomorrow........................ _

"What has gotten into our daughter?" Sean asked after he read the diary entry.

"I don't know but we're having a talk with her, _now_" Ellie said angrily before she and Sean walked into the hospital room.

"Lindsay Marie Cameron! What has gotten into you!. Is there some stuff you didn't tell us?" Ellie interrogated as soon as they entered the room.

"Don't say your sorry. That's not going to get you anywhere" Sean added angrily.

"Can we talk about this later?" Lindsay begged.

"No! We are talking about it now! I want to know everything!!" Ellie shouted.

"Why are the two of you being like this. I have a big cut in my arm and I'm sore all over"

"Well you should have thought of that before you got involved in dangerous stuff. That's right, we read your diary!" Sean said angrily.

"That's my personal privacy!" Lindsay said loudly.

"Not anymore" Ellie said glaring at her.

"I'm sorry. For _everything_. Believe me I am! I learned my lesson. They came and punched me. I don't want to talk to them ever again! Forgive me!" Lindsay pleaded trying not to cry.

"Whoa- who came and punched you?" Ellie asked, changing from furious to concerned.

"Vicky, Sam, and Fred. Oh and if you read my diary you must have also read that I was raped, but I guess you don't care because you probably think I deserve it! Maybe I do" Lindsay explained, sobbing.

"We don't think you deserve to be raped because no one does. We just are extremely disappointed in you. We expected better from you" Ellie said sitting on Lindsay's bed.

"What did you say to Stacy?" Sean asked.

"I don't feel like talking about it" Lindsay said guiltily.

"We don't care. Now, tell us" Sean demanded.

"Well they figured out she was a lesbian. They- we went up to her, Mary, Melissa, and Nicole during lunch and um, we said some pretty mean stuff to them regarding their, um sexual preference" Lindsay explained barely audible.

"You did that to your own sister?!?!?!" Ellie exclaimed in shock

"You are in so much trouble" Sean scolded.

"You are going to apologize to her" Ellie added.

"Well I hope you had your fun with you so-called friends because that's the last time your going to have a social life while your living in _our_ house!" Sean exclaimed leaving the room.

"I really am sorry mom" Lindsay said sadly.

"I know but it's going to take a lot more than just being sorry before you have our trust" Ellie responded before walking out the door.

"Hey Lindsay" Andrew greeted as he walked into the room with Mike, Cassie, and Brianne.

"Hi. Thanks for finding me. It means a lot to me that you didn't just leave me there after everything I did to you" Lindsay said.

"It was no problem. I was so scared when I saw you bleeding" Cassie said.

"Me too" Brianne agreed.

"So what did the doctors say?" Andrew asked.

"They bandaged the cut. My stomach really really hurts. Vicky or Sam punched me like three or four times hard in the same place"

"I'm sorry" Cassie commented.

"Why'd they do it?" Andrew asked.

"Fred didn't want me to tell anyone that he raped me last night"

"He raped you? I am so sorry" Cassie said hugging Lindsay, Brianne also hugged her.

"That fucking ass-hole. He'll pay" Andrew whispered.

"What did you say?" Lindsay asked because she hadn't heard him.

"Uh, nothing. I'm really sorry for what he did to you"

"Thanks. I should be sorry. What I said and did to all of you was so wrong. I don't know what got into me but I _really_ am sorry and I want to turn my life around. I did a lot of bad things that hurt other people and I'm very sorry to everyone I hurt especially all of you. I mean you could have left me there on the floor but you didn't. That takes a lot of strength to help someone who has completely ignored you the past few months"

"That's what friends are for" Brianne sad smiling.

" Um, do you guys still think about Alexia?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh Yeah" Cassie replied.

"Like almost everyday" Brianne added.

"Of course" Mike added.

"She's a hard person to forget" Andrew responded laughing.

"I miss her so much. Sometimes I wonder what she would do if she were alive and knew what I was doing" Lindsay whispered.

"She'd be mad and of course worried. She would probably force you too stop" Cassie suggested.

"Then you'd probably come crying to me" Andrew added.

"Did I really used to complain to you so much?" Lindsay asked smiling.

"All the time" Andrew answered.

"What time is it?" Brianne asked.

"About 2:00"

"Oh My mom should be here to pick us up now" Brianne said to Cassie and Mike.

Brianne, Cassie, and Mike left the room, leaving Andrew and Lindsay alone in the room. They both looked at each other uncomfortably. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes not sure what to say.

"At least my grades are still good" Lindsay commented out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" Andrew asked laughing.

"I was just thinking about how in the midst of everything I was still able to keep my grades above a 2.0 GPA, considering I used to have above a 4.0"

"Well if you need any help with your homework I'll help you after school or something"

"My dad said I can't have a social life anymore"

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I should be, I should always be"

"That's not true" Andrew replied.

"I let them be really mean to my own sister and I totally let her down. My parents made it clear that they are madder than ever at me" Lindsay explained.

"Yeah Stacey told me what you said to her. She said she would forgive you but it's going to take awhile."

"I don't deserve it"

"Sure you do. Everyone deserves to be forgiven"

"Maybe, but definitely not me" Lindsay said shaking her head.

"It's about 2:30. My mom should be waiting for me outside but I'll come back and talk to you after school" Andrew said giving her a hug.

"Maybe my life won't be so bad after all" Lindsay whispered after he left the room.


	17. Forgiveness again

**A/N: Oh my gosh!!! I'm so sorry. I'm turning into one of those people who never updates her stories! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. It takes place four days after the last chapter. **

Lindsay opened her eyes after a night of restless sleep. She kept having nightmares and seeing Fred's face as did what he did to her. She felt like every time she closed her eyes she saw him. She heard the door open and looked to see who it was. It was her mom. Today was her last day in the hospital and Ellie was coming to pick her up.

"Are you all packed up to come home?" Ellie asked her.

"I just woke up" Lindsay groaned.

"I have to get you home before Brandon's basketball tournament because I'll be out for awhile after the tournament" she explained.

"Is anyone going to be home?" It was Saturday so she figured at least one person would be home.

"Stacey will be home with Melissa for a few hours and then Nicole's mom's going to pick them up with Nicole to go to the mall" Ellie answered helping Lindsay out of bed.

"What's Tucker up to?" Lindsay asked after they got in the car.

"He's at Nolan Brooks' house for the day. What's this sudden interest in where your siblings are?" Ellie asked raising an eyebrow.

Lindsay shrugged, "Am I allowed to ask?"

"Yeah. It's good that you're interested" Ellie said as they pulled into the driveway.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Melissa and Stacey were hanging out in Stacey's room talking.

"So, um Lindsay's coming home today" Melissa said.

"Yeah I guess she is" Stacey replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"What do you think?"

"What do you mean what do I think? Does it even matter?" Stacey asked annoyed.

"Well she hasn't exactly been a good sister the past few months especially what she said to you at lunch. I was just wondering how you felt about her coming home. Do you think she's changed?" Melissa asked.

"I would say that people don't change but she changed a lot but I'm not sure it's possible to change back" Stacey explained.

"Understandable. I agree"

"It's just I don't even like talking to her anymore. I mean she was the best sister until Alexia died and then I guess she changed after that"

"People cope with death in different ways. Maybe that's the only way she could cope" Melissa suggested.

"Thank you Dr. Melissa" Stacey said sarcastically.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It's later that night at around 10:00. Stacey and Lindsay are in their room. Lindsay is looking through a photo album.

"What are you looking at?" Stacey asked after hearing Lindsay laugh.

"There's this picture of you at your third birthday and you and me both have frosting all over our faces and I'm sticking my tongue out at the camera" Lindsay explained smiling.

"I remember people would go up to mom and ask her if we were twins even though you look like mom and I look like dad" Stacey remembered laughing.

"Right we always dressed alike because we thought it would be fun" Lindsay said.

"I know. Oh my gosh, I remember that Halloween" Stacey said pointing to a picture of her, Melissa, and Nicole, who were dressed exactly like Lindsay and Alexia.

"You and your friends were always imitating me and Alexia. We used to think it was SO annoying!" Lindsay said laughing.

"Aww. Look there's a picture of me kissing Ryan on the cheek" Stacey said smiling.

"Oh you two were so cute. You were just like me and Andrew"

"Do you still love him?" Stacey asked.

"Who? Andrew?" Lindsay asked.

"No the president. Of course I mean Andrew" Stacey answered sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I don't know. We only just started talking when I was in the hospital" Lindsay said shrugging looking at a picture of her and Andrew.

"Translation for you're going to wait a few months than make your move"

"What! No!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Just admit it" Stacey teased.

"Listen, um I'm really sorry about what me and my frien- no what me and those other people did to you. It was cruel and wrong and I am really sorry for it. I have no problem with you and the fact that you have a girlfriend. I am just so unbelievably sorry and I never want to talk to those people again, well actually I do. I want to yell and scream at them for ruining my life. Ruining my relationship with my parents, my siblings, my wonderful baby sister, and I'm sorry that I chose them over my great friends which was probably the worst decision I ever made. I know you looked up to me and I let you down and I want you to look up to me again. You don't have to forgive me right away but I just want you to know I'm sorry. Very sorry. I know it will probably take a while for you, mom, dad, Tucker, and Brandon to trust me again but I want you all to be able to trust me."

"Wow you never could make an apology last under two or three sentences" Stacey teased laughing.

"Let me get this straight. Someone gives you a totally heartfelt apology when it's hard for them to say sorry and you laugh at them?!" Lindsay said.

"I'm sorry for laughing. I forgive you, but I just have to do one thing to make myself feel better" She said grabbing a pillow from behind her.

"Um....ok?" Lindsay said with a confused look. The girls laughed and shouted as they engaged in an "intense" pillow fight.

"Hey keep quiet!" Sean shouted from another room.

"Go to bed!" Ellie added.

It's now the next morning. Sean is in the kitchen drinking coffee. Lindsay walks in and walks right out when she sees him.

"Wait Lindsay" Sean called after.

"Wow Dad. I'm surprised you're actually talking to me" Lindsay commented taking an apple out of the fridge.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've barely talked to me since I came home. The only words you said to me at dinner were 'Pass the salt', 'What did you do today', and 'Oh'" Lindsay explained looking hurt.

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm disappointed in you and well...." Sean said trailing off.

"You're disappointed in me! Go ahead, be disappointed in me but please don't stop talking to me because of it! I may have done some really awful things but I still have emotions and feelings!" Lindsay exclaimed on the verge of tears.

"You're right. I shouldn't have been so hard on you at the hospital"

"That's not what I'm talking about! It's like you and mom don't even care that I was raped!"

"You were raped?"

"It was in the diary entry you read" Lindsay said before running upstairs crying. Sean just put his face in his hands.

"_What have I done?" _he thought, _"my own daughter hates me, how could I have forgotten she was raped?" _

Ellie knocked on Lindsay's bathroom door. She could hear muffled sobs.

"Lindsay open the door please"

No response. Ellie opened the door anyway, the lock wasn't very good. She gasped at what she saw. Lindsay was holding a razor above her arm. She had already cut. There was a thin line of blood running down her arm.

"Oh my god" Ellie whispered She grabbed the razor from Lindsay and threw it out the door.

"Mommy...I'm so-sorry!" Lindsay sobbed.

"Sh. Sweetie don't be" Ellie comforted her daughter and held her as she cried.

"I'm such a slut!" Lindsay cried.

"No you're not"

"What's going on?" Sean asked after hearing the crying. Ellie didn't say anything, she just showed Sean the cut.

"Oh no" Sean whispered.

"I'm so sorry" Lindsay said tears running down her face.

"We're gonna get the guy who did this to you" Sean said angrily.

"He didn't cut my arm. I did"

"No. I mean we're putting this rapist behind bars"

"No! Dad! I'll have to go to jail also! Getting paid for sex is against the law"

"Don't say anything about that. He might have done this to other girls"

"He only raped me because he thought I wanted it. I deserved it anyway. If I hadn't been feeling well I might have done it with him" Lindsay said starting to cry again.

"You said no. No matter the circumstances you were forced to do something you didn't want to do" Ellie said firmly, "You're pressing charges"

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter....please review! I think I'm going to update more often. **


	18. The Fight and Simpson's interrogation

**A/N: Here's chapter 18!**

Lindsay sighed as she looked in the mirror. It was Monday and she was going back to school. Her parents had wanted her to stay home for a few more days, but that might make her grades worse than they already were. She was on a mission to get her 4.0 GPA back by the end of the year in three months, as weird as that sounded. She was wearing her fire-red hair down and she was wearing a short sleeve brown shirt that said cutie pie and a pair of jeans that Andrew had given her last year. She applied lip gloss, then turned around to see if Stacey was ready yet. She wasn't in their room anymore. She must have gone downstairs. Her phone rang so she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lindsay. It's Andrew" Lindsay smiled at the sound of his voice. He had visited her everyday since she got home from the hospital.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" she asked suspiciously.

"My car won't start. Can I get a ride with you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be at your house in....How's ten minutes?"

"Perfect. I have to go though. My mom's expecting a call"

"Bye" she said before hanging up.

Stacey was downstairs eating breakfast while her mom made their lunches. Lindsay came down looking happy.

"Mom, we're giving Andrew a ride to school. That means we're leaving in five minutes, Stacey" Lindsay announced.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to school so soon?" Ellie asked concerned.

"Yes mom, I have to bring my grades up by the end of the year. Stacey are you ready?" Lindsay asked impatiently.

"Yes master" Stacey said sarcastically.

"Hurry"

Lindsay sighed as she and Andrew got out of the car. Stacey had literally ran out to meet her friends.

"Are you ready?" Andrew asked her concerned.

"As ready as I'll ever be" She replied with a small smile. They didn't even notice they were holding hands as they walked over to Mike, Brianne, and Cassie.

"Back together so soon?" Cassie asked with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Lindsay asked confused.

"Look at your hands" Mike said.

Lindsay's eyes grew wide. They quickly let go of each other's hands and blushed.

"Sorry" Lindsay mumbled.

"It's okay! We were just teasing" Brianne said laughing. Lindsay noticed she and Mike were holding hands.

"Are you two...?" she started to ask.

"Yeah we've been dating for like two months" Brianne said smiling.

"Oh, cool. I'm actually surprised you didn't get together sooner" Lindsay said with a smile but it was soon replaced with a frown and a look of fear. Fred, Sam, and Hank were walking towards them.

"Just ignore them" Andrew advised.

"Hey Lindsay. What's going on?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"Go away. She doesn't want to see you. You've done enough already" Cassie said defensively.

"Calm down. We just wanted to make sure she doesn't tell anyone our little secret" Sam said giving Lindsay a look.

"Anyway, why are you hanging out with them, Linds? Thought you were done with the goody-two shoe thing?" Hank asked.

"I have to get to class" Lindsay said as she tried to walk away but Fred grabbed her arm.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you. Now tell me you won't tell anyone!" he said in a scary sounding voice, his face close to hers.

"Get off of her!" Andrew shouted pushing Fred.

"What's your problem!" Fred exclaimed punching Andrew in the stomach. They fought for a few more minutes as Lindsay and Mike tried to stop them.

"Stop you two!", they heard a teacher's voice behind them, "Go to Principal Simpson's now!"

The eight teens walked to the principal's office embarrassed. Fred was trying to put his hand on Lindsay's butt while he and Andrew continued giving each other glares.

Principal Simpson called each teen into his office one at a time.

"Fred Swindon. You're first"

"I didn't do anything!" he whined.

"You were caught fighting on school grounds. That qualifies as something" Mr. Simpson said sternly.

Fred obeyed and walked into the office with a nonchalant expression on his face.

"Can you tell me why you were fighting with Andrew Mason please?" Mr. Simpson asked patiently.

"I was just talking to his girlfriend and all of a sudden he pushes me. The guy must be crazy or something. I didn't do anything"

"Are you sure you weren't doing anything wrong? This isn't the first time I've had you in my office."

"I was just asking how she was after she got hurt at school the other day. I heard she was messed up pretty bad"

"Yes she was. Do you have any idea who might have done it to her?"

"No"

"People say it might have been you and a couple of your friends"

"Who said that? I would never do that!" Fred shouted angrily.

"I can't say but will you tell Andrew to come here and then you can go back to class. Have the others wait for me" Mr. Simpson instructed.

"Hi Mr. Simpson" Andrew said as he walked into the principal's office.

"Hi Andrew. How are you?" Mr. Simpson greeted.

"I'm good. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Why were you fighting with Fred Swindon? It's not like you"

"He was being rude to Lindsay"

"Let me get this straight. You started a fight with someone because they were mean to your girlfriend?" Mr. Simpson asked suspiciously.

"Um, she's not my girlfriend anymore. She actually was friends with Fred and his friends for a while this year. She realized how bad they were for her and stopped hanging out with them. They're the reason she was unconscious in the empty classroom last week. Lindsay said so" Andrew explained truthfully.

"Is there a reason they beat her up?"

"I can't tell you that. It's personal and for her to tell you if she wants"

"Thank you. Will you please tell Brianne, Cassie, and Mike to come in here? Tell Lindsay, Hank, and Sam to wait. Then go to your next class. Oh and tell your parents I said hello"

"Will do" Andrew responded as he left the room.

"Hi Mr. Simpson" Brianne, Cassie, and Mike greeted as they walked into his office.

"Hi, Can you each tell me in your own words what happened? Brianne, you can go first"

"Well, like we were just talking and then Fred comes up to us with his friends. Andrew told Lindsay to ignore them, but it was too late. They were like right there. Andrew pushed Fred when he said to Lindsay that she better not tell anyone what happened in a really scary voice" Brianne explained nodding her head for emphasis.

"Do you two confirm that?" Mr. Simpson asked Cassie and Mike.

"Yes" Mike answered.

"Um, I have really big test so can I go?" Cassie asked nervously.

"Yes. Tell Sam and Hank to come in" Mr. Simpson was starting to get tired of this, but each teen had a different story and he wanted to get down to the bottom of what happened to Lindsay.

"We didn't do anything, Simpson" Sam said as they walked in.

"Sit down. From the information I've gathered you and Fred have something to do with Lindsay being found unconscious and I want the truth and nothing but the truth"

"I wasn't there" Hank said defensively.

"Oh so something did happen?"

"No that's not what he meant!" Sam exclaimed.

"What did he mean Sam?" Mr. Simpson asked.

"Ugh, she deserved it"

"Why did an innocent girl deserve to be beaten up?" Mr. Simpson asked with an interested look on his face. One thing that was annoying about being principal was the stupid excuses some kids came up with.

"I can't tell you" Sam said.

"Fine then. Can you tell me Hank?"

"Nope. I wasn't even there"

"Well I guess you can go back to your classes. Nicely tell Lindsay to come back in here"

"Hi Mr. Simpson" Lindsay greeted shyly.

"Hi Lindsay. I want you to tell me the truth now. Who beat you up and Why did Andrew push Fred because I'm getting mixed answers but it all points to something that happened to you" Mr. Simpson started.

"It was Vicky Olsen, Sam Blinker, and Fred. Fred and Sam were harassing me and that's why Andrew pushed Fred. They wouldn't go away when we told them too" Lindsay explained.

"Thank you. You can go to your class now. Tell your parents I said hi" Mr. Simpson said giving her a small smile. He couldn't help but notice how sad she looked.

"Sure. Bye" Lindsay said as she walked out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked Lindsay as they ate their lunch.

"I guess. As long as Fred and his friends don't cause me any more trouble"

"Don't worry. Mike and Andrew will make sure they don't" Brianne reassured her with a smile.

"Where are they anyway?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know"

"Do either of you understand the math we're doing? I'm kind of behind" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, I get it. You both can come over to my house today if you want" Cassie offered.

"I can't. I have cheer practice and I'm not even in your math class" Brianne said.

"Kay"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lindsay walked into her house after school. Her mom was sitting at the kitchen table with Ashley Manning, Paige Mason, and Hazel Brooks.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're looking at some pictures from when we were in high school. Oh look there's one of us performing" Ashley said pointing to a picture of seventeen-year old versions of her, Paige, Hazel, Ellie, and Terri. Ellie was wearing a black tank top with black pants. Paige was wearing a dark purple top with a miniskirt. Hazel was wearing a black tube top and a skirt. Ashley was wearing a spaghetti strap faded black top with black jeans. Terri was wearing a loose short sleeved black shirt that went down a little less than an inch past her waist with dark jeans.

"You were in a _band_" Lindsay said laughing.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Ellie asked defensively.

"Chill. It was a joke"

"You're in a good mood considering the fact that I know what happened today"

"How did you know?"

"Mr. Simpson called me. He also called Paige and I hope he called that ass's mother also" Ellie explained. Lindsay's eyes widened. She had never heard her mother curse in front of her or her siblings.

"That's sweet that Andrew was defending you. So, are you two back together yet?" Paige asked smiling.

"What? No" Lindsay said laughing.

"Hey Go start your homework we're going out to dinner tonight for Brandon's birthday" Ellie said.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure. He'll choose when he gets back from basketball practice"

A/N: That was a good chapter but I think I was dragging it out too long.....Oh well! I'll give you a treat if you review!!! please. Also I have a question. Do you want me to end the chapter when they finish their school year or continue it with Stacey Nicole and Melissa as sophomores and Andrew and Lindsay as **Seniors. Also I'll include the other characters children more if you want. In fact you tell me who you want to see more of!**


	19. My Aunt? No way

**A/N: yes!!!! OMG! StorytellerD that was exactly what I planned on doing....only now you know**. **Yeah, he did sort of disappear and I need to include the other characters also....... Anyway enjoy this chapter! BTW Guess what? Gasp gaspThis chapter isn't going to focus on the Camerons!! Yay! Lol READ THIS OR YOU WILL UNDERSTAND NOTHING: In the first chapter I said Manny and JT's daughter's name was Katie and than I said Emma's daughter's name was Katie and that does NOT work lol. So now, Manny and JT's daughter's name is Sarah and for story purposes she is 10!** **So now poor Manny doesn't have a daughter the same age as Emma's daughter Oh well. Her son is the same age as Emma's daughter Nicole....that A/N was way too long I'm sorry**

It was a normal morning in the Yorke house. Mannuela was trying to get her teenaged son up for school as well as do her hair and make-up _and_ convince her ten year old daughter she was too young to wear makeup.

"Ryan Yorke! I've said it twice and I'll say it again. If you're not up now you will lose all privileges and that includes soccer!" Mannuela shouted at the bottom of the stairs.

"Five more minutes!"

"Don't make me come up there and drag you out of bed!" Mannuela was starting to get really angry.

"Fine"

"You look you need a massage" Her husband JT said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Sweetie that feels great, but not now. When do you find out if you got the job?" JT had just lost his job as a comedy show host a while ago and had been auditioning for various roles since. He had just auditioned for a role in a tv movie about a man who can read the minds of animals and other people but he can't be exposed or else really bad stuff would happen and it also keeps him from being with his girlfriend.

"I don't know. They said they'd call me by Saturday" JT said wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"That's tomorrow. You have to get the job" Mannuela whispered.

"It would be great but I don't have_ too_"

"Yes you do. I'm sorry but you've been out of work for over two months now and it's.....I don't know, something's not right"

"Mannuela Yorke!" JT fake gasped, "Are you being sexist? Where did this attitude come from?"

"I want to quit my job. I'm losing my touch and I'm losing money. I just can't design clothes like I used to. Amanda won't even wear my clothes. Imagine that, my own daughter won't wear clothes designed by her mom....." Mannuela rested her head on JT's chest as she tried to fight back tears. She gave a small smile as she smelled JT's cologne.

"Hey you're smiling!" JT said happily.

"It's only cause I'm smelling your cheap perfume and yes that makes me smile" Mannuela teased as she walked into the kitchen. JT just smiled as he shook his head. The phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello" JT said. There was no answer on the other line.

"Um, Is this the Yorke residence?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes" That voice sounded way to familiar and it bothered him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You sound familiar. Is this a prank call? Because if it is yo-"

"Sh. No. I see this was a mistake" Then the caller hung up leaving JT creeped out and confused.

"How do I look dad?" Amanda asked him, distracting him from his thoughts. Amanda was wearing a shirt that showed a little of her skin and a pair of jeans with flip flops, but that wasn't what he had a problem with. She had purple eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss on. Way too much for a ten year old.

"Take the makeup off now" JT demanded.

"But mom said I could" She whined.

"I know she didn't. Anyway people are going to think you have bad parents if you go to _elementary_ school looking like that"

"Amanda, how many times do I need to tell you to wash that makeup off?" Mannuela asked sternly.

"But you don't understand. Matt likes girls who are cute! He said he doesn't like me because I'm not pretty enough"

"Well, Matt's crazy and has terrible taste in girls if he doesn't like you" JT said.

"You are very beautiful" Mannuela added.

"Really?" She asked her face brightening up a bit.

"Yeah, and guess what? I'm going to take you on a shopping spree next weekend to celebrate your birthday!" Mannuela announced happily.

"I can get whatever I want?" Amanda asked.

"Anything" Satisfied with that, Amanda left the room to go take her makeup off.

"Why did you do that Manny?" JT asked angrily crossing his arms.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Tell your daughter you would buy her anything she wants. We just had a conversation last night about money being tight. Now you're acting like we actually have enough money to let our ten year old daughter buy whatever the heck she wants!"

"Ssh! The kids might hear you"

"Too late" Ryan said as he walked into the room, "I'm ready for school. Do you want me to walk so I can save you the money on gas?"

"Don't be like that Ryan!" Mannuela scolded.

"Buy me a snowboard and I won't"

"Way to go JT" Mannuela said rolling her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

Later that day at school. Ryan is talking to Nicole and Melissa.

"Are you okay Ryan? You've been kind of quiet today" Nicole asked, concerned. Her friend was never as quiet as he was acting.

"I guess. It's just the other night I hear my parents arguing about how money is tight now, and then to make my sister feel better my mom offers to take her on a big shopping spree"

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie" Nicole said wrapping her arm around his waist and she kissed his cheek.. They had been dating for the past month.

"It's okay."

"Do you two want to go bowling with me, Stacey, and Mary after school?" Melissa asked.

"I can't, I have cheerleading practice" Nicole said.

"I can go" Ryan said.

"Great. I think Lindsay's dropping us off after school"

"You guys should come to the game afterwards. We are going to have so much fun beating Bardell. They have the worst basketball team ever!" Nicole suggested.

"

Anything to support my baby" Ryan joked kissing Nicole.

"Get a room" Melissa groaned.

* * *

Melissa, Stacey, Ryan, and Mary were all sitting next to each other at the game later that night. Ryan and Nicole kept blowing kisses to each other and winking.

"You're so nauseating. Do you see me and Stacey doing stuff like that?" Mary teased.

"You broke up"

"So not the point"

"I'm hungry. Let's go get a snack" Stacey said to Ryan.

"Kay. Anybody else want something?"

Stacey and Ryan walked to the concession stand. They noticed a woman with light brown hair watching them and she looked like she was following them.

"Is she following us? She was sitting right behind us" Stacey whispered to Ryan.

"Yeah, I think I saw her at my soccer game yesterday. She walked up to my parents and then turned around"

"That's strange"

"Yeah it is. She's walking up to us"

"Hi, are you Ryan Yorke?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm your aunt, Jackie Cooper"

---------

A/n: REVIEW!!!!!! I hope you liked that chapter.....After chapter 21 I think I'm going to take a break for a month or something and then I'll start the chapters about the new school year! I already have the ending planned but you'll have to wait until chapter 40 or something lol. I hope you liked reading a chapter that wasn't about Lindsay!


	20. The Truth

Ryan angrily walked into his house after the game. He slammed the door behind him loudly and walked into the kitchen after giving Amanda a glare as she sat on the couch watching TV. His parents were eating dinner with Emma and Todd.

"I met my aunt today" He said bitterly.

"What" JT asked confused.

"Who's Jackie Cooper?" Ryan asked rudely. Mannuela choked on her water when he said that and Emma gave her a concerned look.

"What?" Manny asked hoping she didn't hear the name she didn't want her son to know about.

"She came up to me at the game today and said hi"

"No she didn't" JT said, his anger visible.

"I don't remember the last name "Cooper" anywhere in our family tree" Ryan said still angry.

"That bitch called me! I should have known it was her!" JT exclaimed.

"JT! What they did was bad but you can't call her a bitch, not in front of Ryan" Mannuela gasped.

"I'll call her what she deserves to be called"

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" Ryan asked in an annoyed tone.

"We should be going" Emma said, more to Todd than to the Yorkes.

"I'm so sorry about this. I'll walk you out to your car" Mannuela offered embarrassed about her husband and son's behavior.

"There's something your father and I need to talk about. Sit down" Mannuela said when she got back inside.

"You were adopted. Amanda too"

"Is Jackie my biological aunt or something? Why did Dad call her a bitch?"

"Your biological mom, she was well not exactly mother of the year material" Manny explained.

"Jackie was your biological mom's sister. Your biological dad was your dad's roommate in college. His name was Jack Green and your biological mom's name was Lisa Cooper. We didn't know your mom when she dated your dad for the short time she did. When you were a few days old your biological dad was found murdered in his apartment. It was pretty obvious Lisa and Jackie did it. We're just so sorry she had the nerve to contact you" Mannuela explained.

"Wow this is a lot to take in at once"

"I know" JT said sympathetically, "I was adopted too"

"Can I meet her?"

"Who?"

"My mom" The doorbell rang.

"I'm your mom" Mannuela said firmly before getting up to get the door. She answered it to see Jackie and Lisa Cooper.

"Is this the Yorke house?" Jackie asked politely.

"What do you want from us?" Mannuela asked rudely.

"I want to see my son"

"Listen, Ryan is our son and if you come anywhere near him there will be big trouble from me and JT so I suggest you leave"

Lisa smiled evilly, "Ryan!!" she yelled.

"You bitch" Mannuela whispered as Ryan and Jt came to the door.

"You're the lady from the game" Ryan observed confused.

"Yes I am and this is your mom" Jackie said in a fake sweet voice.

"I'm his mom and JT is his dad" Mannuela said angrily.

"Ryan don't you want to live with your mom?" Lisa asked smiling.

"Yeah" Ryan said walking up the stairs.

Mannuela and JT ran after him.

"I can't believe you did that!" JT exclaimed. Mannuela was crying.

"I thought you said you were my mom and she's not" Ryan said with mock confusion.

"You sneaky little thing! Come here!" Mannuela said half-crying half-laughing. The three hugged then went downstairs.

"Like my wife said" JT said to Jackie and Lisa, "If you come near our son we will sue or file a report"

---

A/N: Okay, sorry it was so short I wasn't sure what else to do. This is the second to last chapter before I take a break for a while but I promise it will go on! As long as you keep reviewing!


	21. Last Day of School

**A/N: This chapter takes place on the last day of school. It's just to show you how things turned out for everyone. I'm going to start the chapter about next year soon. Review!**

"Yes! Five hours till summer! Five hours until freedom!"Andrew exclaimed as he walked out of class with his friends.

"I'm so happy I'm off grounding" Lindsay added smiling.

"Me too. First thing we're doing is a road trip" Mike declared.

"Count me in" Cassie said happily.

"Alexia and I planned on going on a road trip this summer. We were actually going to go check out NYU and shop in New York" Lindsay said sadly.

"I remember you talking about it" Brianne commented.

"I probably won't even be allowed to go with you guys. I may be off grounding but my parents aren't letting me off that easily" Lindsay said.

"I'm sure they'd let you go. My mom would even talk to your mom about it" Andrew offered.

"I doubt it. There is no way they're letting me forget what happened this year"

"Let's not talk about that. Be happy that we have three months of freedom" Brianne encouraged her friend optimistically.

"Yeah. Great. Perfect, just what I need." Lindsay said sarcastically.

"What?" Cassie asked concerned.

"Tanaya and Megan. Friends of Fred's. They're walking up to us"

"Lindsay can we talk to you?" Megan asked nervously.

"Fine. What is it?" Lindsay asked giving them a rude look.

"Alone?" Tanaya asked looking at the others.

"I'd rather you say whatever you have to say to me in front of them"

"That makes sense" Megan said understandingly.

"The day after the party Fred told us you were really drunk and kicked him and hit him. He said you wouldn't stop cussing at him and you were insulting all of us. He said you started kissing him all over and he couldn't get you to stop. We believed him at first, but now we see that was a mistake. Thinking we would be proud of her, Vicky told she's the one who beat you up and also Fred and Sam. Then Jane told us you weren't feeling well at the party and we knew he must have done something to you. We're so sorry for what Fred did. He's a total coward and he always has been. We know you probably won't forgive us but we're here for you" Tanaya explained sincerely.

"Is this some kind of joke to get her to be friends with you again?" Andrew asked defensively.

"What do you think Fred did to me?" Lindsay asked seriously.

"He has a hot temper sometimes. He can be violent. I remember he hit me when I wouldn't have sex with him. He paid me not to say anything" Megan said.

"That's not all? That's the only thing he did? Nothing else?" Lindsay asked having a feeling there was more.

"What else could he do?" Tanaya asked confused as the bell rang.

"I have to get to class, not that we're really doing anything but meet me outside the school after class" Lindsay said to Megan.

"Um, okay" Megan agreed looking confused as Lindsay walked away with Andrew, cassie, Brianne, and Mike.

Taylor Manning was excited that today was the last day of school. In three months she would be going to Degrassi Community school where her older sister, and her parents had gone. Her brother Jason also currently went there. It was about ten minutes until the last day of school started. She saw her friend Nolan Brooks and ran up to him.

"Oh my gosh! It's the last day of school! Isn't this exciting?!" She asked enthusiastically.

"I guess" Nolan said with a shrug.

"What's wrong? We're about to have three months of freedom and I don't think you care" She asked concerned.

"My dad wants me to go to basketball camp for the summer and he wants me to be on the basketball team next year just like he was" Nolan said gloomily.

"Well, then just tell him you don't want to do it" Taylor suggested.

"I wish it was that easy but it's not. He just wants me to be a basketball star just like him and I don't have the heart to tell him I don't like basketball because he can't even play anymore"

"I'm sorry. Hey look there's Anna(**Marco/Dylan's daughter**), Lauren (**Paige/Spinner's daughter**), and Tucker (**Ellie/Sean's son**). Let's go say hi" Taylor said trying to cheer up her friend.

"Are you guys excited for the summer?" Taylor asked them after they walked up to them.

"Yeah. I overheard my parents talking about Hawaii so I have a feeling I'll be having a lot of fun" Lauren said smiling.

"I heard my dads talking about Hawaii also" Anna said to her cousin.

"Cool"

"My parents are sending me to music camp" Taylor announced.

"How long is it?" Tucker asked.

"Two weeks. It's sleepaway camp."

"So are you two going out?" Lauren asked Tucker and Anna who were holding hands.

"Um, sort of"

"Finally" Taylor said laughing.

It was about an hour later. Lindsay is waiting for Megan. She spots her a couple feet away.

"Hey Megan!" She called.

"Oh hi. You wanted to talk?"

"Tell me the truth. What did Fred do to you?"

"I told you. He hit me"

"Look, he raped me and if he raped you also we can put him in jail" Lindsay said.

"He did. He was mad because I was sick and I wouldn't do it with him"

"I should of known he did this to other girls" Lindsay said shaking her head.

"I have to get to class. I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye" Megan said walking away.

"Hey Lindsay, sign my yearbook" Andrew said walking up to her.

"Can I sign yours?"

"Sure" he said as he wrote.

This is what Lindsay wrote in Andrew's yearbook: _Andrew, Thank you so much for being there for me this year: when Alexia died, when I was raped. You're always there for me and you are seriously one of the best friends I have ever had and I never want to lose you. I hope we get to spend some time together this summer. Maybe I will be able to go on a road trip with you, Mike, Cassie, and Brianne! I can't believe we are going to be in senior year next year! Then we'll be in college....then we'll have careers. I know we'll be prepared for whatever comes our way though. Thanks for being a great friend–:) Lindsay. _

"You can't look at what I wrote to you until you get home, okay?" Andrew said handing Lindsay her yearbook.

"Why?"

"You'll see. In fact, why don't you let me hang on to it until the end of school" Andrew said taking the yearbook from her.

"Fine, don't forget to give it to me though" Lindsay said as they walked to their last class of the day.

Lindsay walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She took her yearbook out of her backpack. _Why did Andrew want me to wait until I got home to read it? _She wondered. She opened the yearbook to Andrew's signature and read it.

_Lindsay, I know we agreed to just stay friends, but I said that for you. I don't really want to be "just" your friend Lindsay. I love you to much. I know you might be scared to get into another relationship so soon after Fred, but you know you could never be afraid of me. Remember what we used to tell each-other: I love you from the ground to the moon times one million. I know you probably don't feel the same way. At least not right now and I understand that and I'm willing to wait a long time for you. But if you feel the same way I do, take a look under your bed. Come over to my house with what's in the box at around 4:30. Hope to see you, Andrew. _

Lindsay reached underneath her bed and took out a white box with a pink ribbon around it. She decided it must be from Andrew because she hadn't put it there. She gasped and gave a little squeal when she saw what was in it. It was a beautiful black dress. What was it for though? She just shrugged and put it on. She went downstairs.

"What's the occasion?" Ellie asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back in a few" Lindsay said leaving not caring that she would probably get in trouble for not telling her mom where she was going.

Andrew smiled to himself. Everything was set for Lindsay. Lights were off. Candles were lit. Parents were gone for the weekend. Annoying little sister was at a friends for the night. The table was set with the meal he had his dad make for them. He knew Lindsay felt bad that she couldn't go to the prom but he would make it up to her. The doorbell rang.

"You look beautiful" Andrew said smiling as she walked in.

"Thank you. I can't believe you're not at the prom like every normal person" Lindsay said laughing.

"Well, the girl I wanted to be my date wasn't going to be there so I decided it wasn't worth it"

"That's so sweet. I can't believe you did all this for me. I mean the house looks wonderful and the candle-lit table is beautiful and you- you did all this for me. After everything I did or didn't do" Lindsay said as she started to tear up.

"Do you know what tonight is?" Andrew asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Prom night. Only I'm not going. I'm the only girl not going to junior prom. I'm definitely going next year though and we should go together"

"It's something else"

"June 5th?"

"That's the date"

"Tell me!" Lindsay exclaimed laughing.

"Four years ago. Last day of school in 8th grade on this day we went on our first date"

"I can't believe you remembered that! You are the best!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I guess it comes naturally" Andrew joked.

"Did you set the table by yourself?"

"My mom might have helped a very little bit"

"Mm-hmm. And I guess your dad cooked"

"You're too smart"

"Well your dad is a chef so it wasn't very hard to guess. So anyway what did he make us?"

"My mom made a salad to start off with. My dad made some kind of fancy chicken with a sauce and steamed vegetables. For dessert we have brownies that I bought all by myself" Andrew said.

"That sounds great"

"Want to listen to some music? I thought we'd have our own prom night right here"

"Sure" Lindsay said as Andrew turned on the radio.

"So, are we back together?" Lindsay asked wrapping her arms around his shoulders as they danced to a slow song.

"If it's okay with you"

"It's more than okay" She said hugging him closer to her.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too. Thank you so much for tonight, for everything you do for me"

"It's my pleasure. I know you were disappointed about not being able to go to the prom" Andrew said twirling her around.

"Oh I am so lucky to have you" Lindsay gushed.

"I know. So are you hungry?"

"Famished" Lindsay said as Andrew pulled out a chair for her.

"You can keep the music on" Lindsay said.

"I'll be right back to get the food then" Andrew said walking into the kitchen.

Lindsay smiled. She was so happy to have her life back. The song "You Found Me" came on the radio. She thought it described her and Andre's relationship pretty well. He had found her in her time of need. She knew what Kelly Clarkson was singing about.

_Is this a dream_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I'd become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_So here we are_

_And that's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back, I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_And I was hiding_

_Till you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know, how did you know_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_(When no one else was looking')_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me_

**A/N: Wow! I think that was the longest chapter! It's not over yet....Stay tunes for the premiere of "season 2" of my story! The sooner you review sooner I'll start writing. Here's some sneak peeks about what I'm going to have happen....that was 8 pages!!! wow probably the longest chapter!!!!!!**

**1. Someone will have an eating disorder**

**2. Someone will not be accepted into the college of their dreams**

**3. A relationship will be broken...Will they be able to regain trust?**

**4. Someone is teased but gets angry when a friend gets involved**

**5. Someone has sex WAY too young and tells a family member (This person is not in high school)**

**6. Someone is hit on by a teacher**

**7. Some kind of proposal**

**8. Much more!**

**Guess which plots will happen to who and then if your right you'll get a (virtual) treat! What did you think of the season finale?**


	22. First day of school start of season 2

**A/N: Sorry that was so long until I updated! I started the chapter then it got deleted and I didn't get around to starting it again! **

"Hey Ryan" Nicole said as she walked up to her boyfriend on the first day of school.

"Hey Nicole" He said smiling as he hugged her.

"Who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Um, Mr. Mitchell" Ryan said looking off in the distance. A girl was walking up to them. She had long black hair and was wearing a miniskirt and tank top.

"Hey Ryan" the girl said smiling.

"K-Kayla! I didn't know you were coming to Degrassi" Ryan said nervously.

"Yeah, I guess my parents decide this was better than Bardell" She said shrugging.

"Oh"

"Anyway, I have to go to the office and get my schedule" she said walking away.

"Who was that?" Nicole asked crossing her arms.

"A friend I made over the summer at work"

"I never met her. You never said anything about her" Nicole said suspiciously.

"We hung out mostly at work"

"_Work_?"

"Yeah, stop it Nicole, I love you"

"Oh I love you too" Nicole said smiling as she kissed him on the lips.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Nicole whispered to Stacey during class.

"What?" Stacey asked turning around in her seat.

"This girl named Kayla came up to Ryan before school. She worked at the mall with him, but he never told me about her. He got kind of nervous when she came up to us. Should I be worried?"

"No way. Ryan's so trustworthy" Stacey said with a reassuring smile and then turned to face the teacher.

"So what colleges are you thinking of applying to?" Lindsay asked Cassie and Brianne.

"It's way too early to be thinking about college" Brianne said laughing.

"No. We're in our senior year. We have to apply to college in at least three months" Lindsay protested.

"I don't know if I want to go to a big university. A couple years at community college will do it for me" Cassie said shrugging.

"What are you going to do for work then?" Brianne asked.

"I want to be a hairdresser. I'll probably go to beauty school"

"Beauty school?" Lindsay repeated in a judgmental voice.

"Yeah"

"You can do better than that"

It's later that day. Ryan is alone behind the school. He looks like he's waiting for someone. Kayla walks up to him.

"You wanted to talk to me, Ryan?"

"You know that girl I was with this morning? She's my girlfriend" He explained trying to distance himself from her.

"So we have to keep us a secret?" Kayla asked in a disappointed tone.

"There's no 'us'" Ryan said defensively.

"We had so much fun this summer"

"I know, but we need to stop. Nicole already suspects something is going on because I never told her about you"

"Can't you keep a secret?" She asked taking a step closer to him.

"What if someone finds out?" He asked.

"Trust me, no-one will find out. When you're ready you can break it off with her"

"Kayla, it's almost our five month anniversary. I can't dump her"

"You don't have to. Not yet anyway. Come on It'll be fun" Kayla said seductively wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Meet me at the movie theater tonight" Ryan said before walking off. Kayla just smiled to herself and went off in the other direction.

"Hey, Nolan, do you want to play basketball with me and some other guys?" Tucker asked.

"Don't ever mention basketball around me again" Nolan said in an annoyed tone.

"What do you have against basketball?" Tucker asked confused.

"My dad won't stop obsessing over me being a big basketball star like he was"

"Can't you tell him you don't want to?"

"It's not that easy"

"You should at least try" Tucker said shrugging and walking off.

Stacey, Lindsay, Brandon, and Tucker walked into their house after the first day of school.

"Mom?" Stacey called.

"We're home" Tucker added.

"That's strange she said she would be home" Lindsay commented.

The kids walked up the stairs to their rooms. They heard some odd noises coming from their parent's room.

"What is that?" Tucker asked making a face. The four siblings walked into their parent's bathroom. They gasped at the sight of what they saw.

Their mom was barfing into the toilet. She looked at them. Her face was tomato red and she had a look of pain. She tried to say something but fainted on the bathroom floor instead.

**A/N: Sorry that was so short…….and bad! Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Sorry for the excruciatingly long time until I updated! Aside from Complete and total writer's block, my computer got all messed up. I guess this chapter was kind of supposed to foreshadow what will happen. **


	23. Cleaning out her Rooom

1**A/N: In case some of you forgot, Craig and Ashley have a son named Jason who is in ninth grade now...he's going to be in the story now so that's why I thought I'd remind you**

Paige Mason looked at the pregnancy test. She was pregnant and it couldn't have come at a worse time. She had just quit her job and Spinner was having problems with his boss. Plus, she was almost 50 and she wasn't ready for another child. She was satisfied enough with the two wonderful children she already had. The phone rang, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Paige! I'm so glad you're there!" Ashley's voice on the other end sounded worried and upset.

"Ash! Hun, what's wrong?" Paige asked, concerned.

"It's Ellie. She's in the hospital"

"I'll be right there" Paige quickly grabbed her jacket, scribbled a note for Spinner, Lauren, and Andrew and ran to her car and jumped in.

Paige ran into the hospital. She saw Hazel and Ashley and went over to them.

What's going on?" She asked.

"Ellie was barfing in the bathroom when the kids came home from school and I guess she fainted" Hazel explained.

"Oh no. Is she awake yet?"

"Um, we don't know yet. Sean's talking to the doctor" Ashley said.

"Take a seat" Dr. Sherman said to Sean as he walked into the Doctor's office.

"What's wrong with Ellie?"

"Is it true that she had been complaining about a sore mouth for the past few days?"

"Yeah, she made an appointment with the dentist for tomorrow, I think"

"Well, we ran some tests. It looks like your wife has a very rare disease where germs and bacteria attack the inside of the mouth. It also affects her throat and digestive system causing her to sometimes throw up after meals."

"Will it go away?" Sean asked.

"We're not sure. There are only five known cases in Canada, three in the United States, and four in Britain."

"Is there medication you can give her?"

"Maybe Tylenol, but there is really no known medicine for this because it's so rare"

"Can't you make one?"

"Well, yeah, but it's kind of hard to when there are less than fifteen known cases"

"Whatever, can I please see my wife now?" Sean asked giving up.

"Yes but it might be hard for her to talk"

"Okay"

"Hi sweetie. How are you doing?" Ashley asked sitting next to Lindsay in the waiting room and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay"

"This probably is a bad time to bring this up, but I've been meaning to ask you for a few months"Ashley said sounding unsure.

"It's fine. Go ahead"

"It's been almost a year since Alexia...since Alexia...well you know. I haven't been in her room since the funeral. I just can't bring myself to go in there and neither can Craig, but it needs to be cleaned out because we're moving into a new house"

"I'll do it"

"Are you sure? Because you don't have to if you don't want to. I can get a friend from work or something"

"It's fine. It's fine, I'll get Andrew to help to. Maybe Brianne and Cassie too?"

"Yeah. All her good friends" Ashley said with a small smile.

"When are you moving?"

"In three weeks. Yeah, I know. I procrastinate a lot" Ashley said giving a little laugh.

"Alexia must have gotten it from you" Lindsay said smiling.

"Yeah, you were a good influence on her though. Without you she probably wouldn't do any of her homework."

"She was no teachers pet"

"Lindsay, we can see your mom now" Sean said walking up to them.

"Can I go see her? After you have your time with her of course" Ashley asked.

"Sure" Sean, Lindsay, Brandon, Tucker, and Stacey walked into Ellie's room.

"Hi" Ellie whispered.

"Did the doctor explain what's going on to you?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. Having a rare disease sucks" Ellie said, but winced when she tried to laugh.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I explained it to the kids"

"Will you be okay?" Stacey asked.

"Of course" Ellie said with a smile.

"When can you get out?" Lindsay asked.

"A couple days. They are going to give me pain pills but I can't eat too much for a while."

"Guess what Ashley asked me to do?"

"What?" Ellie asked Lindsay.

"Clean out Alexia's old room before they move to the new house"

"Oh, that's nice of you. I think Andrew's here so why don't you go do that today?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but be home by 9:30 or ten you have school tomorrow"

"Okay, I'll go get Andrew. Bye" Lindsay said, hugging her mom than walking into the waiting room.

"Hey Andrew" She said.

"Hey Ashley just talked to me about what she asked you and I can go. I'll drive"

"Kay"

Andrew and Lindsay walked into Alexia's room. It looked the same as it had looked the day of the funeral. Alexia's bed was made, messily of course and there was still a shirt sticking out from underneath her bed. Lindsay picked it up and sniffed it. It still had the smell of well, Alexia Manning.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked laughing.

"What, I'm seeing if it still smells like her. Back off" she said laughing.

There was a picture collage all over one of her walls. There was one of Lindsay and Alexia dressed as witches on a Halloween a few years ago. A picture of Ashley and Craig laughing at their wedding and one of the whole Manning family. There was one of Alexia with Joey who was dressed as Santa Clause. One of Andrew and Alexia paying at the park when they were three. There were at least thirteen pictures of Alexia and Lindsay over the years. There was also a Christmas card from the Camerons and one from the Brook's. Lindsay laughed at the one where she and Alexia had frosting all over their hands and face.

"I remember that" Andrew commented.

"Yeah, your mom wouldn't let you play with us until we washed it off"

"Having fun?" They heard a voice behind them. It was Craig.

"I can't tell you the last time I've been in here. I've spent hours just standing in front of the door trying to make myself go in, but I can't. Too many memories I guess or it's just hard knowing I'll never see her again" Craig said fingering a picture of him and Alexia.

"Do you and Ashley want us to just put everything in boxes?" Andrew asked.

"Why don't you start with her books and clothes and just sort those into two separate boxes" Craig said.

"Daddy, come look at a picture I just drew!" they heard Kevin shout from the other room.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes or something" Craig said walking out of the room.

"I'll pack her clothes and you can pack her books up" Lindsay told Andrew walking into Alexia's closet and bringing a box with her. After a few minutes of silent sorting and packing she heard Andrew laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lindsay asked.

"That someone like Alexia could have so many books. I mean there are like more than 30"

"School may have been her least favorite thing but she liked to read" Lindsay said shrugging.

"I guess it's reversed for me. No, actually I don't really like either of them"

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"What is it?" Andrew asked going over to where she was.

"A shirt that I lent her, like two months before the accident"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. Are you almost done packing the books"

"Yeah. I have a few more"

"Did you sort them by author?"

"Um, no why?"

"When you sort books you always sort them by author! Gosh Andrew, everyone knows that" Lindsay said in a fake aggravated tone.

"Haha. Very funny. We're not all perfect control freaks like you" Andrew said smiling.

"I love you" Lindsay said going over to him and sitting on his lap.

"I love you too, but our dead best friend's room isn't the place to make out" Andrew said laughing.

"You ruined the mood! I'm going to call you the mood ruiner now"Lindsay joked play punching him.

"Oh you hurt me so much" Andrew said sarcastically.

Jason Manning sat on his girlfriend, Kirsti Marov's bed. They were just watching TV and she was in her bathroom really quickly.

"You're so beautiful" He said to her smiling when she came out.

"Really? Thanks"

"I love the way you smell" Jason said rubbing her neck and trying push her down while kissing her.

"Whoa, let's take it slow" Kirsti said pushing him up.

"I've been waiting a long time"

"For what?" She asked.

"You know. Are you scared to be with me or something?" Jason asked.

"It's not that"

"You don't like me! I knew it!" He shouted standing up.

"It's not that. I'm just too young to have sex"

"Whatever" Jason said grabbing his coat and walking out angrily.

"Come back!" Kirsti called after him.

"Hey, you're back from Kirsti's early" Craig remarked as his son walked into their house.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked in a concerned tone. Jason looked upset and angry.

"I don't feel like talking, okay!" He snapped and ran into his room slamming the door.

"Interesting" Ashley remarked after he left.

"I know what you're thinking and no" Craig said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"It makes sense Craig. Out of all of our children he is the most moodiest and the happiest, at the same time sometimes, and he is _so_ much like you." Ashley said following him into the kitchen.

"Is he not allowed to be like me without being bipolar?" Craig asked.

"I'm a psychologist, Craig. I'm married to someone who is bipolar. I know the symptoms. I saw them in you!"

"Do you even know for a fact that being bipolar is hereditary?"

"It's been proven**" **

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! Sorry I've been so bad about updating, but I've been really busy with school and homework**


	24. Finding Out

"Spinner, are you awake?" Paige asked as they were reading in bed early on a Wednesday morning.

"Yeah"

"How are things going at work? I know you were having problems with your boss"

"Well, he knows I'm the best chef he has so he wouldn't fire me. I guess we just have to set aside our differences"

"Well, I'm glad you sorted things out, especially because I have some news"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant"

"No way" Spinner said with a surprised look on his face

"Yes way. At first I was shocked and surprised and all that, but this could be good. Really, really good" Paige said with a huge smile.

"How could this happen? I thought we used protection"

"Spin, baby. We're gonna have a baby! Why are you acting like this?"

"Because we're too old. Our son is graduating _high school _this year"

"I can't believe you. Many women have babies in their late 40's or early 50's"

"Did you go to a doctor to get it confirmed?" Spinner asked.

"No, but I missed my period and I've been throwing up every morning. I know I'm pregnant. Plus I've been craving strawberries and cranberry juice. The only times I liked those things before was when I was pregnant with Andrew and Lauren"

"Well, set up an appointment today just to be sure" Spinner said walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

Jason walked up to Kirsti's locker. It had been a week since he had yelled at her at her house and she had been avoiding him since. She didn't even glance at him when he stood next to her. He finally spoke up after a couple minutes of silence.

"I was a jerk and I'm sorry. I really like you"

"Yeah right" Kirsti snapped walking away.

"Hear me out" Jason begged running after her.

"You have three minutes" She said impatiently turning to face him.

"Kirsti, I really do like you, a lot. I'm sorry for what I said. It was mean and I appreciate you more than it seems. Please take me back and go to the dance with me this Friday" Jason said putting on his best irresistible and sincere face.

"I really like you too and of course I'll go to the dance with you" Kirsti said smiling. They held hands and walked down the hall to class together. To everyone who saw them, they looked like Degrassi's perfect couple. The tall, dark, and really cute guy with the popular skinny blonde-haired girl, but soon that would change.

Ryan walked down the hall. He saw Kayla and pulled her away from her friends.

"What's your problem Ryan? We were just talking about these really cute shoes" Kayla complained with an aggravated tone.

"We need to end this now" Ryan said.

"Whatever. I met this really hot guy named Kevin in third period."

"Well, good, because I love my girlfriend and I'm ashamed of what happened between us this summer"

"Want to tell me what happened this summer, Ryan?" A voice from behind them asked.

"Nicole!" Ryan gasped.

"Busted" Nicole whispered looking upset. Melissa ,who was with Nicole, gave Ryan a dirty look and they walked off to class.

"Look what you did!" Ryan shouted angrily at Kayla.

"No, look what _you _did" Kayla said walking off.

* * *

"I can't believe Ryan did that and then lied to me about it" Nicole said during lunch with Melissa and Stacey.

""I know. I never thought he would do something like that" Stacey agreed.

"But maybe it's not all his fault. I mean he was dumping her when I walked up to them" Nicole said.

"So what? He cheated on you. You can't let him get away with that" Melissa protested.

"There I times I'm glad I don't like guys" Stacey laughed.

"Are you two going to the dance?"

"No, me and Mary broke up so there's really no reason to go"

"Maybe I'll go and make Ryan jealous" Nicole said as she glared at him as he walked over to them.

"Nicole, can we talk?" Ryan asked.

"I don't feel like talking to you right now" Nicole said getting up and walking away.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to do that to her, you jerk" Melissa said angrily as she and Stacey followed Nicole who was starting to cry.

"Hey you're home from work early" Ellie said to Sean. It was about 1:00 Wednesday and Ellie still had to stay home because she was still in pain.

"Well, I had something I wanted to talk to you about"

"Okay" Ellie said turning around to look at him as he sat in from of her.

"I got a really good job offer"

"Where? How good?"

"Wasaga Beach. It's a great car place and I'll make more money than I do here"

"You didn't take it yet, did you?"

"No, but I want too"

"I don't think it's a good idea"

"I have three weeks to make up my mind" Sean said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

A/N: Did anybody read the last chapter cuz nobody reviewed? Anyway, please review chapters 23 and 24...This was kind of a filler chapter I hope you like it


	25. Untrusting

1"So, did you think about it?" Sean asked Ellie Thursday morning while they were still in bed.

"Yes, I thought"

"Well?" He asked in an excited tone.

"Well, Sean, I think it's selfish of you to expect me to agree to move when we have lived in Toronto practically our whole lives. You _know _Lindsay's not going to be okay with it. It's her senior year. Stacey would never leave her friends and Brandon made the Degrassi basketball team. And it's hard for Tucker to make new friends. Don't you remember how much he hated soccer when none of his friends played?"

"What does that have to do with anything Ellie?"

"You can't expect any of our kids to be okay with this and we can't make Lindsay move in her last year of high school" Ellie protested.

"So, we give them money and they'll get over it in a few days" Sean said shrugging.

"I'm sorry Sean, am I hearing things or did you really just say that?" Ellie asked, appalled her husband would say that.

"That's what I said" Sean replied firmly.

"Money doesn't buy happiness"

"But it might make them cooperate"

"I want you to think about what you just said and what is so wrong with it" Ellie said getting out of bed. He followed her into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, but promise me you'll think about it" Sean said.

"I thought about it last night and I'm going to keep thinking it's a terrible idea, now get out so I can take a shower."

"Don't be like this"

"You're the one who all of a sudden wants to move!" Ellie exclaimed turning to face him and slamming her hairbrush down on the sink.

"It's a great job offer. I can also find us a two story house with a big backyard. Didn't you say you wanted that when we first got married?"

"That was over eighteen years ago. In case it wasn't clear to you I was talking about a house in Toronto"

"I'm sure the houses in Wasaga Beach are just as nice as the ones in Toronto-" Sean started to say but was interrupted by Ellie.

"Move away from the toilet I'm going to be sick" Ellie whispered weakly closing her eyes. Sean moved and she relieved her dinner into the toilet.

"I'm sorry" Sean said trying to hug her, but she wouldn't let him.

"You made me yell, which strains my throat and that makes me throw up. Thank you so much Sean" Ellie said walking out of the bathroom.

"Crap" Sean whispered to himself.

"So, do you want to hear about my doctor's appointment yesterday?" Paige asked Spinner Thursday morning while they were in bed.

"I'm sorry about my attitude yesterday and the way I reacted. It's just, when the baby's my age I'll be like, 78 and that freaks me out"

"It freaks me out too Spin, but I'm still excited" Paige replied resting her head on her husbands shoulder.

"So, what happened at the Doctor's yesterday?"

"Well, I'm definitely pregnant and I'm due May 13th. The weird thing is I'm only two months pregnant and I'm already starting to show, but not that much. It's a small bump"

"Can I see?" Spinner asked pulling the blanket down off of them.

"Yeah. Right here" Paige said pulling up her shirt a little and touching her belly.

"Hey, little baby in there. I'm your daddy" Spinner said rubbing Paige's belly.

"Let's go wake up Andrew and Lauren and tell them" Paige said getting out of bed. Spinner got up too.

"It's not too early?"

"Well, they have to be up for school anyway" Paige said shrugging.

"Good point. So, what is the hottest mommy-to-be planning on doing this afternoon?" Spinner asked.

"Ellie, Hazel, and Ashley are all coming over for lunch because they all have the same day off. We'll probably spend the afternoon gossiping about you" Paige teased.

"I feel so appreciated and loved" Spinner said sarcastically.

"Don't worry. We'll talk about Sean, Jimmy, and Craig also, but mostly you" Paige said laughing.

"Oh, I can feel the love" Spinner said rolling his eyes.

"Andrew, Lauren, your father and I have something we want to tell you" Paige announced.

"What? Are we finally getting a new car?" Lauren asked excitedly.

"No. You're mom's pregnant"

"Mom, you're like 60" Andrew said making a gross face.

"Andrew! I'm forty-nine! Anyway, many women are starting to have babies around this age"

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Lauren asked.

"I'll find out my next appointment"

"When are you due?" Andrew asked.

"May 13th. Oh, wow, you guys have to leave for school in ten minutes!"

"I better head to work" Spinner announced kissing Paige on the cheek.

"Bye Hun"

Paige Mason, Hazel Brooks, Ashley Manning, and Ellie Cameron took their seats at a restaurant across town. Anyone passing them could definitely sense how each one was feeling just by looking at them. Ellie's eyes were red and she looked moody, and like she'd been crying. Paige looked like she was deep in thought but in a good mood. Ashley looked like she was happy, but you could tell that she was upset about something. Hazel was the happiest of the bunch. She was smiling widely and radiating happiness.

"Ellie, are you okay?" Paige asked noticing her friend seemed distracted.

"Well, let's see. My oldest daughter has a rape case coming up soon. Oh, and my husband decided he would up and move us all to Wasaga Beach! I am just perfectly peachy!" Ellie said sarcastically with a fake smile.

"Sean wants to move?" Ashley asked in amazement.

"He got a job offer. He thinks having more money will make the family happier, but it won't. I refuse to move"

"Good. Put your foot down girl" Hazel said laughing.

"Men can be so immature sometimes" Paige said.

"Well,_ your _particular husband tends to be immature 80 of the time, so I'm sure you would know" Hazel teased Paige, smiling.

"Well, when Jimmy's immature he is _very_ immature. Both, Jimmy and Craig actually, especially when a certain _incident_ involving my husband in grade 11 happened. I don't remember seeing either Jimmy or Craig forgiving him for quite a few years" Paige shot back.

"Oh _no. _Do not even think of bringing Craig into this. He had his reasons" Ashley said angrily.

"Being bipolar doesn't excuse someone from being a cold unforgiving jerk" Paige said.

"Look, they both forgave Spinner so stop fighting" Ellie interjected.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit moody because guess what? I'm pregnant!" Paige said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations sweetie" Hazel said reaching over and giving Paige a hug.

"That's great" Ellie said smiling.

"When are you due?" Ashley asked.

"May 13th and I think that's the third time I've said that" Paige joked. All of a sudden Ellie started crying.

"What's wrong? Oh that was a stupid question" Paige said wrapping Ellie in a hug. Ashley, who was next to Ellie rubbed her back.

"It's just, Sean and I were fighting a lot last year and he was barely ever home and now this. I remember a few years ago we got in a fight and he didn't come home for two days. Now I'm worried he won't bother coming home at all" Ellie said while she wiped her eyes with a napkin.

"Of course he'll come home" Hazel said reassuringly.

"If not, I'll get Craig to search for him and make him come home" Ashley said smiling.

"He shouldn't be forced to come back. He should want too"

"I'm sure he'll be back" Ashley said.

"I don't know. You just can't tell with Sean" Ellie said shaking her head.

It was about 8:30 that night. Ellie was at home and Lindsay, Tucker, Brandon, and Stacey were either doing homework or getting ready for bed. Sean still hadn't returned and Ellie was starting to fall asleep when the door opened. She stood up, her face filled with rage.

"Where the hell have you been Sean?"

"A friend's" he said uncomfortably.

"What friend?" Ellie asked.

"I'll tell you later" He said getting in bed.

"No, Sean. You won't tell me later. You will tell me now" Ellie demanded, using the same tone of voice she used with the kids.

"I went to Todd's….and Emma's" Sean whispered.

"You were at Emma's house?"

"I just went there for dinner. I stayed at work a little longer"

"You still went to Emma's house"

"So?"

"Do you remember a night in the summer of 2006? I remember it, quite well actually. It was two weeks after we broke up. I was heading to your place to see if we could talk things out. I walk into your room and what do I see. You and Emma Nelson, on your bed. You're both naked in the process of….well I'm not going to say exactly what you were doing. Two months later, you find out Emma's pregnant"

"It's not something I'm proud of Ellie" Sean said trying not to make eye contact.

"You sure as hell better not be." Ellie said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"I love you Ellie, but I really want this job"

"Which do you want more? Me or some stupid job"

"It's not a stupid job. Are you purposely trying to make me go crazy because I am very close to going crazy!"

"You know what, Sean. Go sleep on the couch"

"You can't be serious?"

"I am. Go now" Ellie demanded. Sean let out an angry sigh and grabbed a pillow from his side of the bed.

**A/N: Sorry to cut this chapter short, but I can only be on for a certain time and my EVIL BITCHY sister is making me get off…and I'll be gone till Saturday so I wanted to update what I could. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Dancing Troubles

Ryan walked up to Nicole's locker at school the next day. He stood next to her but she just looked the other way. He sighed and held out the flower he had behind his back.

"A rose for the girl I love"

"What's your problem?" Nicole snapped.

"What I did was rotten and I'm sorry, but-"Ryan started to say but was interrupted.

"There's no excuse so don't even try it"

"It was nothing; I mean you were gone for the summer and-well-she was there. She was the one that seduced me though. I swear!"

�E

It's later that day now. It's around 4:30 and Kirsti (Jason's girlfriend) is getting ready for the dance with her friends, Bianca and Jenny.

"So Kirsti, how are things going with you and Jason?" Jenny asked putting her earrings on.

"Okay. He's been acting….different. I don't know; I'm worried about him" Kirsti said helping Bianca wit3D

It's later that day now. It's around 4:30 and Kirsti (Jason's girlfriend) is getting ready for the dance with her friends, Bianca and Jenny.

"So Kirsti, how are things going with you and Jason?" Jenny asked putting her earrings on.

"Okay. He's been acting….different. I don't know; I'm worried about him" Kirsti said helping Bianca with her make-up.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked.

"Don't be mad at him, but when he was at my house a few days ago he wanted to further than making out. Of course I said no and he totally overreacted"

"What's that bruise on your arm from?" Jenny asked giving Bianca a glance.

"Oh nothing…" Kirsti said covering it up quickly.

"If he hurt you, you'd tell us right?"

"Jenny! How can you even ask that?" Kirsti exclaimed.

"It happened to my sister and a lot of other girls"

"That doesn't mean it could happen to me"

"Let's just go to the dance" Bianca said.

Stacey, Melissa, and Nicole walked into the dance. The dance committee had done a good job of transforming their gym into what looked like a ballroom. Melissa was wearing a strapless blue dress and a necklace her boyfriend, Ben had gotten for her. Stacey was wearing a spaghetti strap basic black dress and Nicole had a bright pink spaghetti strap dress on.

"Oh, there's Ben" Melissa announced excitedly walking over to her boyfriend.

"I don't even know why I came tonight" Nicole groaned.

"Because we made you?" Stacey joked trying to cheer her friend up. Nicole just sighed and looked around. A girl from Stacey's lesbian support group asked Stacey to dance so Nicole went and sat down so she wouldn't be standing alone.

About fifteen or twenty minutes later Ryan walked up to her.

"Hi" he said shyly.

"Hello"

"I noticed you sitting alone and I was sitting alone so I thought maybe we could be alone together" Ryan suggested. Nicole sighed.

"I guess it's better than not sitting with anyone." Nicole shrugged.

"So, um, are you having a good time?" Ryan asked after a few tense moments of silence.

"Do I look like it?" She asked rudely.

"Well, why don't you get out there and dance?"

"Nobody's asked me. Are you trying to rub it in?"

"No, I'm trying to ask you to dance"

"Fine, but just as friends" Nicole said sighing, coming to the conclusion that dancing with her ex was better than being alone.

"No problemo"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kirsti and Jason were dancing. Jason all of a sudden put his hands on her butt.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"What? Don't you like it?" Jason asked looking annoyed.

"No, I don't. Please take your hand off of my butt now"

"You're causing a scene Kirsti"

"I don't care. Listen to me. You're acting weird" She said starting to get scared. He slapped her hard across the face. Everyone looked over at them.

"Don't say that to me again!" He yelled. Principal Simpson walked over to them looking angry.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Mr. Manning, come into my office"

"I just called your parents, Jason. They should be here in a few minutes"

"I'm really sorry Mr. Simpson"

"You slapped your girlfriend. I won't allow it in my school and you're lucky that I'm a good friend of your family's"

"I know"

Ashley Manning hung up the phone with a confused and upset look on her face.

"Craig!" She called.

"Yeah Ash"

"That was Mr. Simpson. Jason slapped his girlfriend at the dance"

"You're kidding me?" Craig said with a shocked look on his face.

"No I'm not. We have to go to the school now"

Ashley and Craig walked into Mr. Simpson's office. Jason was sitting across from Mr. Simpson with a distracted look on his face.

"What happened?" Crag asked as soon as he walked into the room. Jason didn't move.

"We're not mad at you. We think something might be wrong with you" Ashley said, immediately regretting it afterwards. Jason looked up at her with anger in his eyes. He stood up and faced his mother.

"What did you say to me?" He asked with a menacing look on his face.

"What your mother meant to say was-"Craig started to explain but Jason interrupted him by pushing Craig against the wall.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" He shouted kicking and slapping Craig repeatedly

"Stop it Jason!" Ashley shouted. He turned to her and pushed her hard against the wall.

"We're getting you to the hospital now!" Craig ordered helping Ashley up.

"Mom, dad I'm sorry. Oh my god, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened" Jason whispered as his parents went with him to tell Mr. Simpson they were leaving.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"What's wrong with me?" Jason asked his parents a while later at the Degrassi Community Hospital.

"You have bipolar disorder, like me" Craig answered.

"What if Kirsti never talks to me again?"

"Your father and I will talk to her for you" Ashley replied.


	27. Leaving Home

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter**

It is three weeks after the last chapter. Andrew and Lindsay are in his room making out. Lindsay pulls away.

"We need to talk" She said seriously.

"Okay? What's going on?"

"Well, I heard a couple people saying that you're not exactly a virgin and you know all about what I did last year and I want to know if it's true before we go any further. I know you're probably annoyed with me asking this question, but we've known each other forever. We should be honest about this stuff." She took a deep breath after saying that. She wouldn't be surprised if he never talked to her again.

"Are you seriously asking me this?"

"No, forget I mentioned it" Lindsay said shaking her head feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Well, it is a strange question, but I do know all about what you did last year so I guess I should answer it"

"Maybe I don't want an answer"

"Make up your mind. It's true"

"What?" Lindsay asked shocked.

"I did have sex after we broke up"

"Oh, I guess the truth isn't always the best thing" Lindsay said quietly, rubbing her eyes.

"You do realize that if you get too upset about this, you would just be being a really big hypocrite" Andrew pointed out.

"Thanks for telling me. I'm not proud of what I did"

"I know" He said

"Were you ever tested?" Lindsay asked.

"What? How could you ask that?"

"After last year my parents are making me get tested for STD's and also drugs every other month. If we have sex, they could easily find out if I get something"

"Do you honestly think I would give you an STD, Lindsay!"

"Don't say it so loudly! I don't think they heard you over in the states!" Lindsay shouted back.

"No, I haven't gotten tested because I only did it with one person….twice"

"Who was it?"

"Roxy Blanchard"

"Oh wow. Do you know who she is? No, I wouldn't expect you too"

"What are you talking about Lindsay?"

"She's an ex-girlfriend of Fred's. They went out for a while a couple years ago. Last year, Fred's girlfriend told me that she had sex twice in eighth grade with a guy who was in college. One time she went to a party and had sex with three guys within a few hours. She got pregnant a couple years ago, but she gave the baby up for adoption. I'm actually surprised you don't know about her. Oh and you know what else-"Lindsay explained until Andrew interrupted, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"I think I've heard enough. Um, where do I get tested?" He asked.

"My parents take me to the doctor's but you can go to Planned Parenthood and your parents won't have to find out"

"K"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sean walked into the kitchen where Ellie was reading something.

"It's been three weeks since the job offer" He stated.

"And….?" She replied not even looking at him.

"I have to tell my boss whether I'm going to take it or not" Sean explained.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care, as long as you understand that I am _not_ going with you and neither are our kids"

"Don't be like this Ellie"

"Like what?" She asked turning around.

"You're acting selfish. Here's a news flash Elle: The world does not revolve around you!"

"Do you really think I'm acting selfish? You're the one who wants to all of a sudden move our whole family to another town because _you_ got a job offer. What's wrong with your job here?"

"Nothing"

"Well, if there's nothing wrong with your job here, then why do you want to move to another one?"

"Obviously you don't understand!" Sean shouted.

"Then explain to me!" Ellie shouted back.

"I'm taking the job and I don't care whether you like it or not. I start in two weeks by the way"

"Well, then you better start looking for a place in Wasaga" Ellie said crossing her arms.

"I was just about too" Sean said leaving and slamming the door.

Ellie just sat at the table trying not to let tears escape her eyes. She looked at a folder that Sean had brought into the kitchen with him. She opened it up and gasped at what she saw. Divorce papers! Her husband of nineteen years wanted to divorce her. She started sobbing uncontrollably. She collected herself ten minutes later and walked into her bedroom where Sean was.

"I found the papers" She said to Sean crossing her arm.

"What papers?" Sean asked looking confused.

"These" Ellie said showing him the divorce papers.

"Oh…those. I was going to talk to you about that" He replied nervously.

"I know we've been fighting, but why do we need to get a divorce?" Ellie asked. Sean sighed. He also looked upset.

"I think it's the only way to solve things. I don't want an actual divorce, just a separation so we think about our marriage and stuff"

"We've been married for nineteen years. We can work this out. We_ have_ to work this out"

"I'm sorry Ellie. I can't do this anymore. All my stuff is packed and I'm staying in a hotel until I move to Wasaga. This doesn't mean I don't want things to work out. I really do, but we just need time apart"

"You've really thought this through haven't you?" Ellie asked tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I love you Ellie" Sean said, walking out of the room.

"Wait Sean. Are you going to tell the kids or am I going to have to that?"

"There all home now. I guess I'll tell them one at a time. Wish me luck" Sean said sighing.

"I don't think I can wish you luck"

"I feel bad about this too. I'll call you tomorrow and we can work out money arrangements because you're not working now"

"Looks like I'll have to go back to work sooner than I thought"

"I better go tell the kids"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sean knocked on the door to Stacey and Lindsay's room. He heard Stacey say to come in. Stacey and Lindsay were each on their beds reading.

"Girls, I need to talk to you"

"Yeah dad?"

"Remember that job offer I got. Well I'm taking it"

"You mean we're moving?' Stacey asked.

"No, no. You and your brothers are going to stay here while I live in Wasaga Beach"

"When do you leave?" Lindsay asked.

"I leave for Wasaga Beach in two weeks, but I'm leaving tonight to stay in a hotel until then"

"Why"

"This is hard for me to say, but your mom and I are separating. We're not getting a divorce. We're just taking time to think"

"Think about what? You either love each other or you don't"

"Stacey, I still love your mother but we need time apart now"

"Why do you need time apart?" Lindsay asked.

"You'll understand when you're older" Sean said.

"No we'll understand now!" Lindsay exclaimed angrily.

"I can't believe you're doing this to us" Stacey said walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Lindsay started to follow her but then turned around to face Sean.

"What about my rape trial. It's next week"

"Don't Linds-loo. I wouldn't miss it" Sean answered referring to her by her old nickname.

Sean walked into Tucker and Brandon's room.

"Hey dad. What's up?" Brandon asked when he walked into the room.

"I need to talk to you about something very important" Sean said sitting down on Tucker's bed.

"What is it?" Tucker asked.

"This is hard for me to say, but your mom and I are separating. We're not getting a divorce. We're just taking time to think"

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"I'm leaving tonight to stay in a hotel and then I'm going to take that job in Wasaga"

"Are you serious?" Brandon asked in a whiny voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" Sean said. He couldn't take disappointing any more people so he just got up and left.


	28. Adventures of the Wilson siblings

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to include Toby a little more to the reviewer who requested more Toby. I got the idea for this chapter from the movie "Raise Your Voice". **

Nicole Wilson groaned. She had spent the whole Saturday morning trying to get a ride to the mall and no one could drive her. Her mom was gone for the day and would probably say no anyway. Her dad was out of town for the weekend. Her older brother Nick, who was home from college, had a broken leg so he couldn't drive her. Her little sister and brother Katie and Cory were only six so they were out of the question. Her thirteen year old sister Michelle was at a friend's house but it wasn't like her younger siblings could do anything for her anyway. Stacey was working on a huge project so she couldn't have Ellie drive them both to the mall and Melissa was hanging out with her newest boyfriend of the month all day and got mad when people called her during their "special time together". She suddenly had an idea. Sure it wouldn't get her to the mall, but it would cure her boredom. She would have Nick teach her how to drive!

"Nick!" she called.

"I'm in the twins' room!" he called back. She walked to Katie and Cory's room.

"Nicole! Look what I drew!" Katie shouted running to her big sister. It was a picture of…..well Nicole couldn't really tell what it was of but it was colorful.

"It's beautiful, sweetie" She lied.

"What's up?" Nick asked standing up with the help of his crutches.

"I just had a brilliant idea, because of course as you all know I'm a genius!"

"You're the smartest" Cory agreed in that adoring tone of voice that only a little kid can master.

"What is it?" Nick asked eying his sister suspiciously.

"Since I'm extremely bored and I know you are too, I was thinking you could teach me how to drive" Nicole said making sound like the easiest thing in the world.

"No"

"Please Nick! All of us have been cooped up in this stupid house for hours!" Nicole whined.

"Someone who whines like a little kid shouldn't be driving"

"Can you take us for ice cream?" Cory asked.

"We want ice cream! We want ice-cream!" Katie chanted over and over again.

"You know I can't drive because of my leg" Nick informed Nicole.

"You can teach me sitting right next to me" Nicole said.

"What are we going to do with the little ones?" Nick asked.

"Um, we can take them with us"

"You better be as good a driver as I am" Nick said giving in. Nicole smiled and gave her brother a huge hug. She bent down to where Katie and Cory were sitting.

"Do you two want to go on an adventure?" She asked them.

"Yay!" Katie shouted jumping up and down.

"I like adventures" Cory said as Nick picked him up. Nicole picked Katie up and the four siblings walked to Nick's car. Nicole got into the driver's seat and took a deep breath.

"Put the keys in" Nick instructed.

"Kay. Car's started"

"Back it up. How many drivers Ed classes have you taken?" Nick asked.

"Uh, let's just say I know the basics" Nicole replied, her hands shaking.

"Don't swerve so much" Nick commanded ten minutes later.

"Sorry. I'm sorry" Nicole said looking down to make sure she hadn't forgotten her wallet. Little did she know looking down was the biggest mistake of her life.

"Look out!" Nick screamed.

"Truck!" Katie and Cory screamed at the same time.

Sirens wailed in the distance…………………………………

Emma Wilson was shopping with her friends Mannuela Santos and Darcy Smith later that day. They were sitting down at lunch.

"So, I heard Nicole's been doing really well in school" Mannuela mentioned.

"Oh, I'm so proud of her. She has really improved" Emma said smiling.

"Is she still doing cheerleading?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah, she loves cheerleading!"

"Does she get that from her father's side?" Mannuela asked jokingly.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"Remember when I first did cheerleading?" Mannuela said laughing.

"I'm so over that" Emma said laughing. Her phone rang and her smile immediately faded.

"What is it?" Darcy asked when she hung up.

"That was Todd. The kids were in an accident" Emma explained starting to cry. She looked shaken up.

Emma, Mannuela, and Darcy ran into the hospital. Emma ran to Todd who had his head in his hands.

"O, thank god you're here" He whispered kissing her head.

"Have they told you anything?" She asked.

"Nicole's in a coma and Katie is badly injured. Michelle wasn't in the accident" Todd explained tears running down his cheeks.

"What about Cory? What about Nick? Are they okay?" Todd shook his head. They started sobbing, hanging onto each other as if they were afraid to let go.


	29. The Call

**A/N: Um, I hate to tell you, tbonechik8590, but the last chapter WAS NOT about Toby and his family. Emma's last name now is Wilson, not Isaacs! She is married to Todd Wilson. Sorry if that sounded rude, but her husband's name is Todd so it surprised me you thought he was Toby. This chapter has Toby in it though. The last chapter and this chapter takes place in February. **

It was Saturday night and Toby Isaacs was at home with his wife, Kendra Isaacs. Their nine year old daughter Lisa and ten year old daughter Summer were watching a movie quietly in their room and their sixteen year old son Chris was at a friend's house.

After he graduated from Degrassi, Toby had moved to Montreal to get away from all the bad memories there and Kendra had moved in with him after she finished up college. It had been a busy week for them and he was glad to just relax. He did go and visit Toronto pretty often though; the last time he was there was for his niece, Alexia's funeral.

"Finally a chance to relax. I've had such a busy week" Kendra said lying in bed. Toby lay down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Me too" He agreed.

"I am looking forward to some peace and quiet. Tell the kids no one is to dare bother me tomorrow" Kendra declared closing her eyes. Suddenly the phone rang. From the shocked and upset look on her husbands face after he picked up the phone, Kendra got out of bed. It was the same look he had when Craig called to tell him Alexia was dead.

"What happened?" Kendra asked as soon as Toby hung up the phone.

"That was Todd. Nicole and Katie are in the hospital. They were in an accident. Cory and Nick didn't make it. Michelle was somewhere else so she's not hurt" Toby explained almost inaudibly.

"I'll call the airport" Kendra said going into the kitchen to find the number for the airport. Toby just sat down, not knowing what to do or say. His best friend's sons were dead. Fifteen minutes later Kendra quickly came back into the room.

"Okay, I just called Chris and told him to come home as soon as possible because this is urgent. I told Lisa and Summer that we were going on a trip tomorrow. I'll explain to them why in the morning. We should pack" Kendra explained.

"I'll pack for you. When are we leaving?" Toby asked.

"Tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning and we arrive in Toronto at 3:45 in the afternoon" Kendra explained sitting down next to Toby as he put his arm around her and held her close so that her head was resting on his shoulders.

"Who is picking us up at the airport?" he asked.

"Spinner said he would. He also offered to let us stay with them" Kendra answered.

"I'll start packing. You need to sleep" Toby said going over to their walk-in closet.

"Mom, Hazel's here to drive me to the hospital" Stacey told her mom before she left. Ellie looked up from her book.

"Tell Emma I said hi and I'll be there in the morning" Ellie said sneezing. She would have gone to the hospital but she was sick. She reached for a phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times and she cursed herself for calling, but he needed to know what happened.

"Hello" The male voice on the other line answered.

"Sean? It's Ellie. There was an accident"

"What?" Sean asked. He sounded worried.

"Don't worry. It wasn't any of our kids, because I am taking good care of them, even though you know, I'm PRACTCALLY A SINGLE MOTHER NOW!" Ellie almost shouted.

"Calm down and tell me what's going on" Sean said seriously, even though he sounded a little annoyed.

"The Wilson kids were in an accident. Nick and Cory didn't survive and Nicole is in a coma."

"That's terrible. If I can I'll go to the funeral"

"You can't not go to the funeral, Sean. You knew these boys when they were born!" Ellie exclaimed, appalled.

"Don't worry Ellie. I'll try my best to get there. My new job is going great right now and I don't know if it would be best to leave after only working here two months"

"You are _pathetic_. The only things you care about are your work and yourself. I honestly don't know why I put up with you all these years"

"You don't mean that Ellie"

"I'm tired and I am sick. Bye" Ellie said hanging up trying not to cry. All the way in Wasaga, Sean threw the phone down on the floor and put his head in his hands. He wanted to save their marriage, but at the same time he wanted to be as far away from her as he possibly could. He knew what he did was rotten, but she didn't have to treat him badly either.

Darcy pulled her car up in front of Jeanette Evington's house. Emma had told her that Michelle would be there with Jeanette's daughter, Lila. She did not know how she was going to tell a thirteen year old girl her brothers were dead and her older sister was in a coma. She took a deep breath and walked up the front steps to the house and knocked on the door. A girl with strawberry blonde hair and freckles answered the door. Michelle was standing next to her with a puzzled look on her face. Afterall, it's not every day one of your mom's best friends shows up at your friend's house looking for you.

"Darcy, what are you doing here?" Michelle asked, worriedly. Darcy didn't think she should tell Michelle there, so she looked at Michelle's friend.

"Are you Lila?" Darcy asked.

"Answer me" Michelle interjected. The way Darcy was acting scared her. Darcy shook her head.

"Are you Lila?" Darcy repeated.

"Yes. Who's this, Michelle?" Lila asked looking at Michelle.

"She's a friend of my mom's. What is going on?" Michelle asked, starting to get annoyed. Darcy sighed.

"Lila, is your mother home?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah"

"Please tell her that there is a family emergency and I have to take Michelle. Give this paper to her. I wrote my cell phone number on it if she needs to ask me anything." Darcy explained as Michelle walked out with her. Lila said okay and closed the door.

!-----

"Darcy, would you like to finally tell me what is going on or were you planning on waiting another million years?" Michelle asked impatiently as soon as Darcy started the car.

"This is very hard for me to tell you, sweetie. We're going to the hospital. There's been an accident, but your parents are okay"

"What?" Michelle asked in shock.

"Nicole and Nick were driving with Katie and Cory and a drunk driver crashed into them. Nicole is in a coma and Katie has cuts and bruises. I'm so sorry, but the boys didn't survive."

"You can't be serious! This all a joke! An evil hideous despicable joke! It's almost my birthday! That's it! You're taking me to my surprise birthday party!" Michelle exclaimed trying not to cry and trying to believe what she was saying.

"I wish I was. I really really wish I was." Darcy whispered as they drove up to the hospital.

Darcy and Michelle ran into the waiting room of Toronto General Hospital. Emma embraced Michelle into a tight hug as soon as she walked in. The two sobbed as Todd helped them sit down.

"Where's Katie?" Michelle asked sniffling.

"She's in a room. The doctor wants her in bed for the next few days" Todd replied.

"Poor girls" Emma whispered.

"Nicole?" Michelle asked.

"The doctors are sure she will wake up" Emma replied looking down.

**A/N: Okay I hope you liked this chapter….i think the next chapter will be the funeral or just more reactions and interactions. So, how evil do you think I am for killing three people in my fanfic off? (Nick, Cory, and Alexia) **


	30. Wking up

**A/n: Okay, I want to apologize to Tbonechick8590. I'm very sorry that I was rude to you in my last "A/N". I understand that it was just a simple mistake and I hope that you enjoyed the "Toby-chapter"**

Paige Mason groaned. She heard someone yelling for her downstairs. Could they be more inconsiderate? Did they not realize that she was six months pregnant and needed her beauty sleep? She felt guilty immediately after thinking that. A fifteen year old girl was in a coma and she was worried about not sleeping enough. She groggily dragged herself out of bed and went downstairs.

"What is it Spinner?" She asked tiredly.

"Sorry I woke you. I was just shouting to tell you that Toby and family are here" Spinner said helping her down the stairs.

"I see that. Kids, why don't you follow me and I'll show you where to put your things" Paige said to Chris, Lisa, and Summer. They followed her obediently while Spinner sat down with his sister and brother-in-law. Paige came in a couple minutes later.

"They're all watching a DVD in Lauren's room" Paige announced sitting down next to Kendra on the couch. Toby was on the other side of Kendra and Spinner was getting something to eat for them. He came and sat down with them a minute later.

"So, Paige, care to tell us why you were sleeping at 4:15 in the afternoon?" Toby asked teasingly.

"When I'm _six months _pregnant I have really weird sleeping patterns. I was also at the hospital last night helping Manny and Darcy with Katie who hasn't completely realized what is going on yet. Poor thing. Anyway, I didn't get home from the hospital until 11:00 at night and then of course I couldn't fall asleep. I went back this morning at 9:00 in the morning because they thought Nicole was waking up and I stayed there for a few hours" Paige explained.

"Nicole almost woke up?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah, they are 80 sure she will actually wake up in a few days" Spinner replied putting his arm around Paige.

"I feel so bad for Emma" Kendra said "I can't imagine what she must feel like right now"

"Todd said she hasn't slept at all since the accident" Spinner informed them.

"Well, can you blame the poor girl?" Paige asked.

"No I can't" Spinner agreed.

"Do you know when the funeral's going to be?" Toby asked.

"Most likely whenever Nicole wakes up. They wouldn't have the funeral without her"

"That would be a terrible thing to do"

"Do you want to go head over to the hospital in few minutes?" Spinner asked Toby and Kendra.

"Sure" Toby said.

"Do you think we could go see mom and dad tomorrow? It's been a while since I've seen them" Kendra asked. One disadvantage of living a few hours from your parents was you barely ever got to see them.

"Yeah, let's all go tomorrow" Paige suggested.

"Yeah, I think I'll go visit my parents also while I'm here" Toby added in.

"I'll go tell the kids we're going to the hospital" Paige said getting up. "Ow" She winced in pain.

"What's wrong honey?" Spinner asked getting up immediately.

"The babies just kicked and it really, really hurt" Paige said reassuring him that she was okay.

"Did you say babies!" Kendra asked in surprise.

"It's a surprise. We're having twins. You can't tell anyone" Spinner said a little annoyed Paige had spilled the beans.

"Lauren and Andrew know of course, but they're also keeping it a secret. Don't say anything anyway" Paige ordered going up the stairs to tell Andrew, Chris, Lauren, Lisa, and Summer that they were going to the hospital.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

LalalalalalalalalalalsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadSEPARATOR

"Melissa. There you are!"

"Hey sorry, Stacey. I was just getting a drink" Melissa said turning around.

"It's okay. Want to go see Nicole? The doctor said the more people talk to her sooner she'll wake up" Stacey suggested hopefully.

"Yeah. Let's go. I'm sure she'll want to hear about the hot guy I saw a few minutes ago" Melissa joked, but then she looked like she was going to cry.

"What's wrong Lissa?" Stacey asked.

"I just feel so bad. I mean I'm laughing and our best friend is in a coma"

"Nicole would want us to be happy so come on let's go see her"

Stacey and Melissa walked into Nicole's hospital room. Katie was in there, sitting on a chair, staring at her sister's sleeping body. Melissa picked Katie up, sat herself down, and then put the little girl on her lap. None of the three girls said anything for a few minutes. Stacey was sitting on a chair on the other side of Nicole across from Melissa and Katie. The door opened and Mr. Simpson walked into the room.

"Aw, did you come to see your sister, Katie?" He asked. She nodded.

"Well, we were worrying about you. You should tell somebody before you go walking around" He said. He sounded tired and worried and he looked older than his sixty-three years.

"Okay Grandpa Simpson" Katie said quietly.

"I love you Katie. Hi Melissa, Stacey. How are you?" He asked the older girls.

"Okay" they answered in unison.

"I'm going to go pick Jack up at the airport, but I'll be back soon" He said to them.

"I want to go with you" Katie said getting up and grabbing his hand.

"See you later" Stacey said as they walked out the door.

"I feel so bad for them. For their whole family" Melissa said as soon as they were out of the room.

"When my mom and Lindsay were here earlier, Emma was crying for two hours straight" Stacey said.

"Do you think Nicole can hear us?" Melissa asked.

"I think so"

"Should we tell her what I saw Ryan do last night?"

"Yeah" Stacey said almost smiling. Melissa started talking.

"Hey Nicole. I don't know if you can hear us or not, but we miss you. Everyone does. We miss you so _so _much. More than you will ever know. Ryan misses you too. He was crying yesterday. I've never seen him cry in my life, but he was crying for you. He knows you forgave him for what happened with that Kayla girl, but he still feels bad about it. He wants to get back together with you after you wake up. Even though you two decided to just be friends, we know you love him too. Anyway, Ryan, Stacey, and I were in here yesterday and before we left, he kissed you! I hope you're not mad that we told him this, but we told him to kiss you after you woke up so hopefully that motivates you. It's Stacey's turn now." By the time Melissa was done talking she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Stacey took a deep breath before talking.

"Oh my gosh, Nicole. I miss you so much! In fact I don't know what to say to you and we all know that doesn't happen very often. Oh, you know that new girl who moved here a few weeks ago? I saw her at a lesbian support group meeting and she asked me out. We're going to go to a movie or something in a few weeks. Maybe you can help me get ready or you and Ryan could double with us. That would be fun. Anything with you is fun. Oh, I just wish you would wake up so I can talk to you again and actually be able to match my clothes, because no-one can pick out my outfits for me like you can. I know that sounds completely and totally selfish but it's true. And I'm not the only one who wants you to get better soon. Do you realize how many visitors you've been getting? More than Melissa would get that's for sure" Stacey finished.

'Hey, that's mean!" Melissa almost shouted laughing, but then she remembered where she was.

"I miss you both too" They heard a whisper. Stacey and Melissa looked down at Nicole.

"You're awake!" Melissa exclaimed.

"I'll go tell everyone" Stacey said running out the door and into the waiting room.

"Hey, everyone Nicole's awake!" Stacey exclaimed. Everyone got up from what they were doing and ran into Nicole's room.

**Okay, I'll continue next week….. Review!**


	31. what happened?

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter. This will start off where it left off. Keep reviewing! _ Hey Tbonechick, did you accept the apology from my last chapter. _**

Everyone ran to Nicole's room. Emma, Todd, and Michelle ran to her bed and hugged her. Melissa stepped out of the way.

"Mom…Daddy, why am I here?"

"Oh, Nicole!" Emma exclaimed sobbing. Michelle squeezed her sister's hand comfortingly.

"Where's Katie? Where's Nick? Where's Cory" Nicole asked frantically trying to sit up.

"You were in a car accident. I'm very sorry honey, but the boys……they didn't make it" Todd explained.

"No!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry baby" Emma whispered.

"It's my fault! I was bored and I wanted Nick to teach me to drive before he went off to college" Nicole started crying.

"You drove?" Michelle asked in shock.

"I know, it was a stupid thing to do"

"You know I would have taught you" Emma said.

"I was being selfish"

"You weren't being selfish. You were being a teenager" Todd said wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry" She said hugging her mom.

"I know you are" hugging her tightly.

"Ow" Nicole flinched.

"Sorry, you must be sore"

"Yeah. What about Katie? Where is she?" Nicole asked looking around the room. Almost all her family and friends and friends of her family were there.

"I think she's getting something with Grandpa Snake"

"Yeah, they went to pick up Jack from the airport. They should be back soon" Stacey informed them.

"Okay"

"I'm tired" Nicole said sighing.

"Then we'll leave the room" Emma suggested signaling for everyone to go. She couldn't believe that over fifteen people could fit in one hospital room.

"Wait mom", Nicole said grabbing her mom's hand," I want you and dad and Michelle and Grandma to stay in here with me"

Everyone else left the room giving Nicole and her family sympathetic looks.

"How are you feeling?" Spike asked hugging her granddaughter.

"I'm sore all over and I'm tired"

"The doctor said you could come home the day after tomorrow, but he has to examine you first" Spike told her. Nicole sighed and looked down, asking the question she didn't want to ask.

"Am I going to go to jail?"

"Why would you go to jail?" Emma asked shocked.

"Because I'm fifteen and I drove a car, not to mention it's completely my fault that my two brothers are dead" Nicole said, tearing up.

"It's not your fault. Your father and I don't blame you" Emma said firmly.

"I don't think it's your fault either if my opinion counts for anything" Michelle said with a small smile. Nicole smiled back.

"What about you dad? Do you blame me?" Nicole asked jokingly even though she knew the answer.

"Of course not! And I don't want you blaming yourself either!"

"I should have waited until one of you came home"

"I agree. You should have waited until your mother and I came home, but I guess I can understand why you would want to do something with Nick before he left for college" Todd said. Mr. Simpson and Katie walked into the hospital room with Jack.

"Hi Grandpa Simpson" Nicole said as he gave her a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake" Jack said hugging her also.

"Can I lie next to you in your bed?" Katie asked trying to get on the bed.

"Yeah, let's take a nap together"

"Okay, everyone let's get out of the room. Nicole needs her sleep. Katie, you can come with me" Emma announced. Everyone hugged Nicole before leaving the room. She soon fell into a deep sleep.

---

When Nicole woke up a couple hours later, Ryan was sitting next to her bed, on a chair. She rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Around 6:30. Michelle and Katie are at my house and my parents are treating your parents to dinner. They dropped me off here on their way"

"Oh. How long have you been here?" She asked turning on her side to face him.

"Only thirty minutes, but I didn't want to wake you up"

"Cool" She said. There was an awkward silence.

"Did Melissa and Stacey tell you?" Ryan asked.

"Did they tell me what?" Nicole asked back.

"I kissed you while you were in the coma" Ryan said looking a little embarrassed.

"I think I might remember them saying that, but it was probably when I was in a coma" Nicole said laughing at the thought of her ex-boyfriend kissing her while she was in a coma.

"You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. Why would I be?"

"You were just really angry with me after we broke up"

"You cheated on me. I had every right to be angry"

"That's why I thought you might be mad. I know if I had kissed you at the beginning of the year you would be furious"

"Well, I guess we've been kind of getting along better since the dance a few months ago, so it's okay. Besides I don't even remember it so I don't know what I would have thought about it if I had been awake"

"Me neither"

"Do you want to find out?" She asked sitting up a little bit so their heads were facing each other perfectly and they were looking straight at each other.

"What?" He asked, confused. Nicole rolled her eyes. Guys just didn't get it sometimes.

"Do you want to find out if I would like it?" Nicole asked leaning closer. Ryan smiled, finally getting it.

"Sure" He said kissing her on the lips. They pulled back.

"Did you feel anything?" Ryan asked hopefully. Nicole smiled and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and kissed him again. Soon they were making out. They didn't hear the door open and two pairs of feet walk in.

"I knew you two would get back together" Melissa said surprising both Nicole and Ryan.

"What to you so long?" Stacey added.

"You can't just sneak up on people like that!" Nicole exclaimed laughing.

"Yeah well, we did"

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! This summer is going to be a really bad time for updating because I'll be out of town a lot and I'm going to camp for a month**


	32. Oversorry!

**A/N: I'm sorry to say, but due to insane writers block on this story, I won't be continuing anymore. I'm going to start a new "One Tree Hill" story in a couple days though, but I just don't feel like I can take this fanfic anywhere else. I do want to thank all my great reviewers though who stuck with me throughout the whole story, but I should have ended it after the "season finale chapter". **


End file.
